Mon dernier délire
by utchiwa79
Summary: yaoi 4 personnages d'histoires différentes se rencontre et s'apperçoivent qu'au fond on a beau venir d'univers différent on est pas pour autant différents. SasukeXDraco YuXToshiro


Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

Ceci est une cmplie de tout mes persos préférés, Yu Kanda (D Gray Man), Draco malfoy (Harry Potter), Sasuke Uchiwa (Naruto Shippuden) et Toshiro (Bleach)

4 jeunes hommes que rien ne reliaient allez voir leur destin à jamais changer.

Avant de voir ce qui va arriver à ces quatre jeunes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres commençons par les présentations.

Dans un village ninja du nom de Konoha un jeune homme brun âgé de dix huit ans se faisait royalement chier. Alors qu'il observait la vue de la fenêtre de son immense demeure il se demandait encore pourquoi il était là ou plus précisément pourquoi il était à nouveau là. Car oui ce jeune homme brun à la peau claire était partie il y avait plusieurs années de ça. Bon Ok à l'époque il avait fait une belle connerie certes mais bon comme dis le proverbe il faut bien que jeunesse se passe et au final il s'en était plutôt bien sortit, il avait gagné une puissance qu'il n'aurait obtenu dans son village, et finalement il avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions, même si elles n'étaient pas gaies, ils les avaient trouvés. Et puis son connard de meilleur ami blond comme les blés pour qui il avait craqué était venu le chercher. Bon Ok il lui avait collé une bonne branlée et du cou ce beau brun avait été ramené contre son gré dans son village. Après avoir passé un sale moment avec les interrogatoires, les larmes de sakura et les braillement de se blond qu'il aurait bien fait hurler mais dans d'autres circonstances. Au bout de long mois dans une cellule il était finalement sortie et alors qu'il pensait avoir toutes ses chances avec ce crétin de blond il était finalement tombé sur un Naruto en pleine action avec une Sakura qui hurlait comme une... Bon Ok on arrête là du cou Sasuke parce que oui c'est comme ça que ce brun ténébreux s'appelle, était plus que dégoûté de l'avancé des choses.

Cela faisait un an qu'il était libre, une longue année à vivre avec ce sentiment répugnant qu'est l'amour et ça sa emmerdé beaucoup Sasuke. Alors là en ce samedi matin alors qu'il n'avait pas de mission et que ces pseudos coéquipiers eux seraient sûrement occupés à d'autres choses bien plus personnel et bien plus intime, lui observé le paysage en se maudissant d'être sur place. Il s'emmerdait, la guerre était fini, plus aucun adversaire à sa hauteur ne se présentait et son ami, rival qu'il aurait espérait mettre dans son lit ne se battait même plus contre lui, alors Sasuke perdu dans ses pensées se disaient que finalement il partirait bien ailleurs n'importe ou mais ailleurs là ou il n'y aurait plus de blond, plus de rosette, plus de village, plus de maison hantée par des fantômes du passés, juste lui et sa fierté, juste lui tout court.

Finalement il décida d'aller se balader, de se perdre dans cette immense forêt suffisamment longtemps pour oublier le reste.

La forêt épaisse le noyait dans sa végétation, ici nul besoin de puissance, nul besoin d'être aux aguets, nul besoin de se retenir de définitivement rayer de la liste des vivants cette pouffiasse aux cheveux roses. Rien , juste la paix, la sérénité, une quiétude bien mérité alors que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Il marchait, marchait, sans regarder en arrière, sans se demander où il allait, sans prendre le temps de repérer sa route, il marchait pour oublier pour s'éloigner sans se douter qu'au bout de la route une surprise l'attendrait, et que sa vie serait bouleversé à jamais.

Dans la soul socity ça bardait. Budget réduit, reconstruction à répétition et les capitaines qui finalement étaient obligés de se joindre à leurs équipes afin de reconstruire leur précieux domaine. Hé oui les attaques à répétitions de ces connards qui en avaient sans cesse après eux faisaient qu'au final leur ville ressemblait sans cesse à un champ de bataille et reconstruire sa coûte cher tout le monde sait ça. Bref le jeune capitaine Toshiro en avait trop marre premièrement sa seconde était encore bourrée et donc elle ne travaillait pas en plus il venait de se faire éconduire par cette brune stupide qui n'avait même pas remarqué que son capitaine l'avait trahit, elle lui avait gentillement brisé le cœur en lui avouant qu'elle en pinçait pour ce stupide shinigami remplaçant Ichigo. Alors pour une fois plutôt que d'être studieux, plutôt que de secouer sa vice capitaine, plutôt que d'aider les autres et d'obéir aux ordres il décida de se barrer dans le monde réel. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné non plus, son apparence atypique l'avait exclu des autres dès son âge, ses parents étaient morts et sa grand mère seul membres encore vivant dans sa famille n'en avait sûrement plus pour longtemps. Le monde réel, sa seule échappatoire, le seul endroit ou il pourrait enfin être en paix, enfin être libre, alors il marcha, ses cheveux blancs caressaient par le soleil, alors instantanément une légère couleur rouge teinta ses joues si blanches. Beaucoup le regardait, surtout à cause de ses cheveux et ses yeux mais il s'en foutait, il avait juste atteint le point de non retour. Le simple point ou il en avait juste marre d'écouter, de suivre, d'entendre et de voir ceux qui l'entouraient depuis trop longtemps. Il était parti dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas le pays du feu. Ce pays semblait emplis de forêt toutes plus luxuriante les une que les autres et il se laissa doucement porté par ses pas, ne regardant ni la destination, ni même le chemin qu'il prenait. Il marchait essayant de s'éloigner un maximum de ses problèmes, comme si le faite de changer de monde n'était pas suffisant. En tout cas ça n'était pas suffisant pour éloigner sa peine de son cœur, éloigner ses idées sombre et son envie de claquer cette petite brunette stupide. Seulement il ne savait pas que ses pas le mènerait vers une direction qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

Dans une école de sorcellerie en Angleterre quoi que personne n'en ai vraiment sûr vu que cette école magique est caché à la vue de tous, un blond froid arrogant, hautain mais carrément craquant en avait marre. En effet la guerre était fini, Potter avait gagné, et tout le monde l'adulait. Bon Ok jusque là rien de nouveau sauf que personne ne savait la vérité, la vérité sur ce héros de pacotille, celui qui avait brisé son cœur. Potter s'était servit de lui, pendant toute la guerre, il l'avait amené à lui faire confiance, à trahir son camp pour celui de l'ordre du phoenix, à trahir même ses parents et il avait plongé avec délice dans ses corps à corps charnels, dans ses moments de voluptés intense, dans ses moments de tendresse ou il révélait au brun tout ce qu'il voulait. Au début en bon serpentatrd il avait été méfiant puis s'était laissé séduire après tout le brun était plutôt pas mal alors il l'avait laissé l'approcher, puis séduire, puis finalement embrassé. Quand ils avaient couché ensemble la première fois ça avait été surprenant, plus que surprenant le brun s'était révélé être un très bon amant et Draco oui parce que c'est comme ça que s'appelle ce blond angélique s'était juste dit que pour un cou d'un soir ça le faisait. Ça s'était sans compter sur l'instance du brun qui avait par la suite essayé de se glisser à nouveau dans son lit, il avait résisté puis finalement cédé. Il s'était aperçut que la tendresse avait du bon, que dormir avec un homme aussi. Il s'était battu à ses côtés durant la dernière bataille, il avait été là et il l'avait défendu alors que ses propres amis voulaient les tuer. Puis tout s'était arrêté au moment même ou Voldemort était tombé mort. Draco avait essayé de se rapprocher de Harry mais au moment ou il allait l'étreindre le brun avait craché son venin, le laissant blessé avec ces mots aussi détestable que le sentiment qu'il ressentait maintenant. « tu me dégoûtes casses toi je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, lui morts je n'ai aucune raison de te laisser me toucher plus longtemps. » Draco était resté un instant interdit face à ses mots, son cœur s'était serré, puis brisé, et il était partit. Partit là ou plus personne ne voulait de lui, il avait trahit ses amis pour un amour fictif, une illusion. Alors Draco en avait marre, non en fait il avait la haine, il détesté la faiblesse qui l'avait mené à cet endroit en haut de la plus haute tour de cette école stupide, seul, désespérément seul et triste. Il décida que c'était trop, trop pour lui, trop dur et qu'il avait besoin de changement, qu'il devait partir, loin, loin de tout ces souvenirs, loin de son passé, de toute façon personne ne remarquera son absence, ses parents sont morts, ses amis le haïssent et son amour devait à cet instant baisé cette rouquine aussi laide que voldemrot lui même. Il transplana et pensa à un pays différents, à des forêts, à des étendues de verdure, à une autre vie ailleurs, très loin. Il arriva à la lisière d'une forêt et décida de s'y enfoncer, plus profondément dans l'espoir de noyer sa peine, il marcha encore et encore sans prendre garde à sa destination, sans regarder la direction qu'il prenait, sans être aux aguets, il marcha sans se douter qu'au bout du chemin son avenir changerait irrémédiablement.

Alors qu'il était en mission dans un coin complètement perdu du pays du feu un jeune exorciste à la longue chevelure brune en avait marre. Oui Yu ou Kanda si vous voulez survivre en avait raz le bol. Tout ses gosses qui étaient ses soit disant amis, ou du moins collègues le gonflaient. Chacun l'irritait profondément, la grande guerre était fini et forcément c'était ce crétin de Moyashi ou Allen de son nom de naissance qui avait porté le cou final, du cou il se la pétait grave. Bon jusque là rien de bien grave le seul hic c'est que justement ce crétin au cheveux blanc était devenu super mignon avec les années, les cicatrices des dernières batailles le rendait plus déduisant et il n'hésitait pas à en jouer. On l'avait retrouver à baiser ok si vous voulez plus poliment à forniquer avec cette pouffiasse de Lenalee dans le bureau de son frère autant dire que ça avait fait du bruit et pas juste le couple en plein ébat non surtout la crise du frère aîné de cette fille. Mais ça s'était que le début car en effet après avoir jeté la demoiselle sans aucune cérémonie on l'avait retrouvé en train de baiser ok de forniquer avec je vous le donne en mille Lavi ce crétin de lavi et pas n'importe ou hein non juste dans le réfectoire. S'en était suivit une longue liste de cou d'un soir, sans aucune discrétion avec tout le monde et n'importe qui homme ou femme et n'importe ou. Seulement Yu lui s'était aperçut qu'il avait des sentiments pour ce connard d'Allen sans cœur. Alors oui certes après s'être giflé pour être tombé amoureux, qu'elle connerie ce sentiment sérieux, il resta en retrait, bon ok encore plus que d'habitude et fini par juste souffrir de cette situation alors qu'Allen ne voyait en lui qu'une autre victime potentiel. Bien sûr ce crétin avait essayé de le séduire mais Yu aussi froid qu'un iceberg l'avait envoyé chier et menacé de sa précieuse Mugen si il osait encore s'approcher de lui. Suite à sa il avait demandé une mission, une longue mission et le plus loin possible du QG et d'Allen. Il avait donc était envoyé au pays du feu, il ne savait même pas que ce pays existait, mais il s'en foutait. Il était seul, enfin , en paix, et inexorablement attiré par cette forêt qui bordait le paysage, cette étendue de verdure, ce lieux ou il pourrait se fondre, se faire oublier, ou juste cesser de souffrir un court instant. Il décida d'y entrer, d'y plonger, de se perdre dans cette végétation, de marcher, toujours marcher, aussi loin que possible là ou son cœur ne serait plus en mesure de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Il continua de marcher, encore et encore, sans se soucier de la direction, sans regarder la direction qu'il prenait, sans prêter garde au chemin emprunter sans se douter qu'au final cette route changerait à jamais sa route.

Une fée se promenait dans une forêt du pays du feu, elle se baladait, elle sentait qu'en ce jour sa place était bel et bien là, dans ce lieu la ou quatre destins se jouaient. Elle sentait cette peine qui émanait de chacun de ses quatre jeunes hommes, elle pleurait sur leur triste destiné, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, quelque chose d'unique pour eux, pour chacun d'eux. Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit que premièrement personne ne devait les trouver. Elle jeta un sort sur la forêt pour que personne ne puisse y entrer. Ensuite elle les regarda, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination, chacun essayant d'évacuer sa peine, sa douleur. Elle décida que ce lieux manquait d'amour, alors elle jeta un nouveau sort qui eu comme conséquence de faire pousser des fleurs d'une exquise beauté, ces fleurs se mirent à éclorent, chacune à leur tour, puis diffusèrent un étrange parfum dans l'aire. Les quatre jeunes hommes ne s'aperçurent de rien, chacun trop focalisé sur ses propres problèmes. Alors la fée décida de forcer le destin et fit apparaître une maison en bois au milieu de la forêt, une maison chaleureuse, belle et confortable, un lieu de paix et de sérénité. À l'intérieur elle fit en sorte de disposer plusieurs bouquets de ces fleurs magiques, ces fleurs de l'amour. Bon le décor était planté maintenant il ne fallait plus que ces jeunes hommes se rencontrent. Elle déclencha tout d'abord une soudaine chute de température, puis un vent prenant plus de force à mesure que le temps passait, puis finalement la neige se mit à tomber.

Toshiro habitué à ce genre de temps s'inquiéta tout de suite, une tempête de neige dans un lieu inconnu sans avoir la moindre idée d'où trouver un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Pestant contre le mauvais sort, il décida de chercher un abris, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une boule de lumière apparaître devant lui. Bien sûr il était surpris, bien sûr il aurait pu se méfier mais sans comprendre pourquoi il décida de la suivre. Il se laissa donc guidé et suivit cette boule de lumière pendant de longues minutes avant de finir par arriver face à une maison en bois. La boule de lumière entra à l'intérieur alors sans plus chercher à comprendre il y entra à son tour. Le décor lui a plut tout de suite, la maison était belle et il s'y sentait bien, juste bien. L'odeur qui y régnait lui laissait une impression de bien être, de plénitude, de zénitude, de bonheur.

Draco habitué au climat froid, se dit lui aussi que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, c'est pas possible que le jour ou il décide de partir il tombe dans une tempête de neige. Il décida donc de chercher un abri, une grotte ou autre chose pour qu'il puisse utiliser sa magie pour se sécher et allumer un bon feu. Au moment ou cette idée lui traversa l'esprit il vit apparaître devant lui une boule de lumière. Tout d'abord étonné, il reconnu la boule lumineuse comme étant une fée. Étant un habitué des créature magique il se dit que la meilleurs chose à faire dans cette situation était encore de la suivre. Il la suivit donc sans discussion et se laissa guidé jusqu'à une maison en bois au milieux de la forêt. Quand il poussa la porte il tomba sur un jeune homme au cheveux blanc. Lui aussi avait l'aire de s'être fait prendre dans la tempête et lui aussi avait trouvé refuge dans cette étrange maison. Après une brève présentation, Draco fut saisit par l'odeur régnant dans cette maison, une odeur douce et sucrée, une odeur plaisante, agréable, réconfortante, qui le faisait se sentir bien, se sentir en paix et enfin heureux.

Sasuke fut surprit par cette soudaine tempête de neige mais plus résigné que jamais il décida lui aussi de trouver un abri jusqu'à ce que le temps ce calme, et quand il l'aurait trouvé il utiliserait son affinité avec le feu pour se réchauffer. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit à son tour cette étrange boule de lumière. Il se dit que c'était étrange, puis se dit que finalement il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'au pire ça mettrait un peu d'action dans sa vie pourrit. Il décida donc de la suivre, il marcha longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une maison au milieux de cette forêt. Il se demanda vaguement ce que faisait cette maison au milieux de nul part puis après avoir haussé les épaules il décida d'entrer. Il tomba sur deux jeunes hommes, un aux cheveux bond et l'autre aux cheveux blanc, il s'excusa d'être entrer comme ça avant que les deux jeunes hommes en questions lui explique qu'aucun n'était chez lui, qu'ils avaient juste étaient pris dans la tempête et que du cou ils avaient trouvé refuge ici. Après les présentations, Sasuke remarque cette douce odeur sucrée, douce, apaisante, attirante, le rendant plus serin et plus apaisé que jamais, le rendant presque heureux.

Yu avait tout vu, tout supporté et non ça ne suffisait sûrement pas puisqu'il fallait qu'il se retrouve coincé en plein milieux d'une tempête de neige dans un pays inconnu. Son instinct lui hurla de s'abriter, de sauver sa vie avant de se faire ensevelir sous cette amoncellement de neige. Cet à cet instant qu'il vit à son tour cette étrange boule de lumière. Pestant contre le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui pour ne trouver rien d'autre qu'une boule de lumière au milieux d'une tempête à lui envoyer il décida donc qu'il n'avait pas le choix et la suivit. Il marcha un long moment luttant contre le temps et fini à son tour par arriver dans cette maison. Il entra et tomba nez à nez avec les trois autres hommes arrivaient plus tôt. Yu restant Yu il resta sur ses gardes mais fit à son tour saisit par cette odeur entêtante. Cette odeur qui le remplissait de sensations agréable et qui amené avec elle un sentiment de calme et de sérénité. Il ignorait tout de ses inconnus et ne les avait même pas regardé mais pourtant il savait qu'en ce lieux il se sentait juste bien presque heureux et surtout enfin libéré.

La fée sentant à quel points ces jeunes hommes étaient particulièrement sauvage et avait tous un fort caractère décida intensifié le mauvais temps, histoire d'être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ce décide à s'enfuir. Elle décida également de remplir le bar de boissons alcoolisées divers et de remplir les placards de divers produit alimentaires. Évidemment elle s'était assuré que la maison ne comportait que deux chambres et de toute façon elle avait décidé de rester dans les parages histoires d'être sûr que ces protégés iraient bien de sens qu'elle espérait pour eux.

Les jeunes se regardaient les uns les autres, chacun semblait étrangement calme et serin. L'ambiance n'était pas lourde ou pesante mais il fallait bien se douter qu'avec ces quatre là qui avait au moins tous un caractère aussi froid et glacé qu'un hivers en Alaska il ne pouvait en être autrement. Notre gentille petite fée décida donc qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieur, parce que oui ok quatre beau gosses dans la même pièce s'était certes très agréable à regarder mais pendant presque trois heures sans qu'aucun ne daigne prononcer le moindre mots il faut bien avouer que là ça commençait à être long, mais très long, même pour notre petite fée. Alors usant d'un sort aussi vieux que le monde elle décida de s'incruster dans l'esprit de chacun en commençant par ce bel étalon brun à la peau claire du nom de Sasuke.

Sasuke pensait, oui même loin de tout il continuait à penser pourtant cette agréable sensation ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison. Il trouvait ces compagnons d'infortune assez étranges, et doutait sérieusement qu'un seul d'entre eux soit un véritable ninja, pourtant cette pensée ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Plongé dans ses souvenirs il entendit soudain une voix, une douce voix qui ressemblait plus à un murmure, un chuchotement, plutôt agréable.

- Pourquoi tu te focalises sur le passé ?

- Qu'est ce que tu es ?

- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis ta conscience si ça peut te rassurer, alors répond, pourquoi tu ne veux pas avancer ?

- Pourquoi faire, au fond je n'ai plus rien, le prestige de mon nom à disparut pendant cette guerre, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé n'en à rien à foutre de moi. Personne ne doit même avoir remarquer que j'ai disparut.

- C'est possible mais tu oublies peut être certaines choses ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as ressentit quand tu as compris que tu aimais ce crétin de blond ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai cru un instant que je pourrais être heureux, que je pouvais avoir moi aussi le droit à une vie normale, que moi aussi j'avais le droit au bonheur. Mais je me suis trompé.

- Tu as peut être juste confondu, au fond réfléchit bien, ce blond ne t'aurait il pas tapé sur les nerfs, ne t'aurait il pas exaspéré au plus haut point. Crois tu réellement que tu aurais pu passer ta vie avec lui, crois tu que tu aurais pu le supporter chaque jours, lui et son caractère beaucoup trop enjoué pour toi.

- Peut être que tu as raison mais alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai eu si mal quand je l'ai vu avec cette salope ?

- Ne penses tu pas que tu as juste eu peur d'être exclut, exclut de ce groupe que tu cotois depuis tant d'années. Ne penses tu pas que tu étais juste jaloux, jaloux de les voir sans toi.

- Je crois que c'est possible, en effet.

- Tu sais réputation ou pas tu restes à cou sûr le plus beau mec de ton village, et au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué tu es entouré de super beau mec, il serait peut être temps que tu penses à toi et que tu vives un peu pour toi, juste pour toi. Ne penses tu pas que tu as toi aussi le droit au bonheur, le droit à un moment de plénitude, le droit d'étreindre un homme et de recevoir en échange autant de bonheur et de plaisir que tu peux lui donner.

- Tu suggères que je me tapes un de ses mecs, mais t'es pas bien je les connais même pas.

- Peut être mais au fond ne sens tu pas que eux aussi souffre autant que toi, ne sens tu pas qu'ils te ressemblent plus que tu ne l'imagines, ne perçois tu pas le sentiment de solitude qui émane d'eux comme de toi.

- Je crois que c'est possible en effet, après tout je peux au moins jeter un œil, ça ne coûte rien.

- C'est bien Sasuke, ouvres toi et vis pour toi oublie le reste, et au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué si tu aimes vraiment les blond il y en a un plutôt pas mal du tout.

- Bon allez stupide conscience pas aussi inutile que ça laisses moi faire maintenant.

Draco pensait il s'en foutait d'être coincé ici au milieux de nul part, au moins il était loin de Poudlard, loin de ce connard de Harry Potter survivant et héros du monde magique. Pourtant un vent de nostalgie s'insinua en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une douce voix dans sa tête. Draco conscient du fait qu'il était arrivé ici grâce à une fée comprit instantanément ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la fée ?

- Ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu saches qui je suis après tout une grande puissance magique coule en toi.

- Merci pour la flatterie mais qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux t'aider.

- M'aider mais pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu arrêtes de gâcher ta vie en ressassant le passé.

- Et quel pitoyable passé hein.

- Hé bien moi qui croyait que un Malfoy ne se laissait jamais battre et qu'il faisait face à n'importe qu'elle situation, je crois que ta réputation est surfaite jeune Malfoy.

- Hé je sais pas d'où tu sort mais sache que j'ai ma baguette avec moi alors me cherche pas trop non plus, et niveau réputation je te signale que en ce moment même y en a qui doivent bien ce foutre de ma gueule. J'ai vraiment été trop con.

- Peut être que tu pourrais voir les choses autrement. Dis moi qu'est ce que tu as ressentit quand tu as comprit que tu l'aimais ce connard de survivant ?

- Je sais pas, d'abord j'ai paniqué, puis je me suis dis que finalement c'était pas si mal avant que ce connard ne m'avoue qu'il s'était royalement foutu de ma gueule.

- Mais soit franc, tu crois vraiment que toi et Potter ça l'aurait fait, avoue, son complexe de super héros survivant, et le pire ses amis, ses amis bruyant, chiants tu aurais fini par les tuer toi même.

- Ouais c'est pas faux.

- Et franchement si il est même pas capable de voir à quel point tu es canon et irrésistible et qu'il préfère à ta compagnie cette rouquine c'est qu'il est clairement irrécupérable. Et franchement s'abaisser à utiliser des stratégies aussi minable que ce qu'il t'a fait tu sais je pense qu'à peut de chose prêt on pourrait le comparer à une putte qui vend son corps pour des informations. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Mort de rire, Potter une putte, j'y avait pas pensé à ça !

- As tu au moins regardé ces beaux mecs qui t'entoure.

- Pas vraiment, en fait.

- Tu craques pour les bruns n'est ce pas ?

- Plutôt ouais.

- Au cas ou tu aurais pas vraiment fait attention y en a deux dans la pièce, en plus ils sont bien plus distingués que ce crétin de survivant.

- Ça ça peut pas être pire que l'autre bâtard c'est sûr.

- Alors si tu essayais de t'amuser, de vivre un peu pour toi, plutôt que pour cette communauté magique qui ne te reconnaît pas à ta juste valeur, tu pourrais te prendre un peu de bon temps, qui sait tu pourrais bien trouver ce que tu cherche au fond.

- Ouais bon ba laisses moi me débrouiller seul ok.

Yu trouvait la situation étrange certes mais pas désagréable, le calme régnait, et rien que ça c'était clairement mieux que l'ambiance de merde au QG. Il se sentait bien pour une fois, c'était étrange de penser ça mais il se sentait bien au milieux de ses inconnus, même si il ne leur avait pas vraiment prêter attention. C'est a peut près dans ce moment de sa réflexion qu'il entendit à son tour une douce voix l'appeler. Conscient qu'un certain nombre de choses étrange se passait dans ce vaste monde il décida de même pas chercher à comprendre et écouta docilement cette voix. Attendez arrêt sur image, quoi un Yu docile, ba dites donc il devait être plus qu'à la fin du roulot pour devenir docile ! Bref notre gentille fée se lança donc.

- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas avancer, que c'est comme ça que tu vas arriver à l'oublier.

- Ou alors tu pourrais t'occuper de tes affaires et me foutre la paix, t'en penses quoi ?

- Pas moyen !

- Donc en gros tu vas me faire chier si je t'écoutes pas c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, je savais qu'en plus d'être un beau gosse tu était aussi intelligent.

- Bon ba crache le morceau qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu avances.

- Que j'avance ?

- Oui réfléchit un instant, sérieux qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais cédé aux avances de ce connard d'Allen ? Hein ? Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais aimé être un nom de plus sur sa liste, tu penses qu'il est capable d'éprouver des sentiments ?

- Je pense surtout qu'il cherche du cul et rien d'autre.

- Tout à fait et soyons honnête sa façon de je me sacrifie pour les autres, ça t'aurais très vite soûler, vous auriez passé votre temps à vous engueuler, voir même à vous battre, bref c'est un boulet ce type.

- J'avoue que tu as pas tord.

- Alors que soyons franc tu es tellement mieux que lui, plus beau, plus fort, plus charismatique, bref tu lui supérieur en tout.

- C'est vrai.

- Et du cou tu crois que franchement tu aurais supporté d'être avec un mec qui t'es tellement inférieur ?

- Pas moyen, en effet.

- Alors peut être que tu pourrais faire en sorte de vivre pour toi, de penser un peu à toi, juste à toi, et de laisser les autres se démerder sans toi. En plus est ce que tu as au moins vu que tu étais entouré de canon.

- J'ai pas vraiment fais gaffe.

- Tu craques bien pour les mecs aux cheveux blanc il me semble et franchement nous avons un spécimen plus que délectable dans la pièce.

- Ouais bon dégages de ma tête je m'occupe du reste.

Toshiro contemplait la neige tomber par la fenêtre, il aimait la neige, il l'avait toujours aimé même avant qu'il n'entende distinctement son zampacto lui parler. La neige le détendait tout simplement, ça l'apaisait et pour être franc dans la soul socity il ne neigeait jamais alors pour une fois il en profitait. Bien sûr si il avait voulut il aurait pu rentrer tout de suite, il aurait pu retourner d'où il venait, son statut de capitaine lui donnait ce pouvoir, celui d'ouvrir un portail n'importe où n'importe quand mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il commençait à se demander si son rôle de capitaine avait vraiment autant d'importance qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Après tout si il disparaissait un autre prendrait sa place et on finirait par l'oublier. Alors pour chasser ces idées noires il observait la neige. C'est a ce moment là qu'il entendit à son tour une douce voix l'appeler tendrement. Notre gentille fée savait que le plus gros problème viendrait sûrement de ce jeune homme après tout il n'était pas gay comme les trois autres mais pourtant lui aussi avait le droit de prendre du plaisir, le droit de toucher du bout des doigts un bonheur bien mérité.

- Qu'est ce que tu es au juste, pourquoi je t'entends ?

- Considère moi comme une amie.

- Une amie ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux juste t'aider.

- M'aider en quoi ?

- T'aider à vivre tout simplement.

- Ba bon courage.

- Franchement tu as passé ta vie à te sacrifier pour les autres, à les aider, à travailler pour acquérir une plus grande maîtrise de ta force et pour te hisser au grade de capitaine et maintenant que tu y es parvenu qu'est ce que tu y gagnes.

- Des emmerdes !

- Des responsabilités dont tu ne veux pas, un second qui même si tu l'apprécie te cause plus de problèmes qu'autres choses, une solitude que tu n'avais pas imaginé.

- Merci tu veux que je te fasse une liste de ce qui cloche dans ma vie ?

- Non je sais déjà ce qui cloche.

- Alors arrête et fou moi la paix.

- Je pourrais en effet mais je pourrais aussi te dire tout ce que tu loupes juste parce qu'une gamine c'est refusé à toi, une gamine stupide, faible qui n'a même pas prévu la trahison de son capitaine. Franchement c'est ça que tu veux, une fille qui n'est même pas capable de s'occuper d'elle, une fille que tu dois sans cesse protéger ?

- Vu comme ça non ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Tu sais l'amour, les sentiments, les rapports ne se concentrent pas uniquement à ce qu'on t'as appris.

- Heu je comprends rien là tu me parles de sexe ?

- Pas juste de sexe, je parle de relation, quand tu as cru être amoureux qu'est ce que tu as ressentis ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai cru que pour un instant je pourrais me reposer sur cette personne, j'ai cru que je pourrais oublier mes responsabilités dans ces bras, j'ai juste cru qu'enfin je pourrais avoir le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi, mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

- Ou peut être que tu t'es trompé de personne tout simplement.

- Hein ?

- Écoutes, tu es un homme fort, tu as besoin d'une personne aussi forte que toi, tu as besoin d'une personne qui puisse te protéger mais sans avoir besoin d'être sans cesse secourut à son tour. Tu as besoin de vivre pour toi, de vivre juste pour toi et plus pour obéir ou pour les autres. Tu devrais peut être penser à ouvrir ton esprit, tu devrais peut être penser à élargir tes horizons.

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

- Pour le moment peut être, mais bientôt tu comprendras, et quand cette personne fera un pas vers toi ne la rejette pas, laisse le te montrer. Te montrer que tu peux toi aussi te reposer sur les autres.

- Heu je rêve ou tu as dis le, tu parles d'un homme là ?

- L'amour n'a pas de sexe Toshiro penses y, l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment, le plus merveilleux des sentiments quand on s'y laisse aller. Alors laisse toi faire et ouvres les yeux. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer tu es entouré de beau gosse ici et je sais qu'il y en a un en particulier qui pourrait t'apporter ce que tu désires vraiment.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu vas bientôt comprendre, tu verras, laisses le venir, et pour fois laisses toi vivre.

Notre quatre jeunes hommes réfléchissaient aux divers discussions qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Chaque mots sonnaient juste, chacun avait besoin d'une personne, mais d'une personne digne d'eux, d'une personne particulière. Chacun avait juste besoin d'amour, de tendresse, et de pouvoir partager un plaisir et un sentiment très longtemps refoulé.

Draco prenant son courage à deux mains décida d'explorer la maison à la recherche de nourriture ou de boisson, il décida qu'utiliser la magie pourrait faire mauvaise effet dans ce lieux. Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la porte attenante à la pièce, il tomba sur une cuisine et ne tarda pas à trouver à trouver son bonheur. Du Whisky équivalant moldu de sa boisson favorite, il déboucha la bouteille et en but une gorgée à même le goulot. Puis il décida de visiter la maison, il monta les escaliers et trouva deux chambres, possédant des lits doubles. La décoration était simple mais chaque pièce dégageait une infinie douceur, une tendresse qui lui était presque inconnu. Perdu dans sa contemplation il n'entendit pas les pas de l'homme derrière lui et sursauta légèrement quand il sentit un souffle chaud caresser sa nuque. Il se retourna vivement et tomba dans un océan de noirceur, des yeux plus profond qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, des traits fins, une peau claire, des cheveux aussi bruns que les yeux qui le scrutaient. Un instant il fut décontenancé par la beauté de cet homme qui se tenait face à lui. Proche, si proche qu'il pouvait sans peine sentir les fragrances exquises du parfum que dégageait cet inconnu. Ils s'étaient présentés, rapidement, juste par politesse et comme lui avait dit cette fée, il n'avait même pas regardé les hommes qui étaient dans la même pièce que lui depuis déjà quelques heures.

Draco se dit vaguement qu'il ressentait un sentiment étrange, cet homme dégageait la prestance d'un noble, mais aussi une peine et une douleur palpable, il se demanda vaguement si lui aussi dégageait cette sensation.

Légèrement tremblant le blond tendit la bouteille qu'il tenait au brun, l'invitant ainsi à partager sa boisson favorite. Sasuke regarda un instant la bouteille et se dit que de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors qu'il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres il ne lâcha pas le blond des yeux et s'aperçut avec délice que ce dernier semblait apprécier le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Il était de notoriété public que Sasuke ne parlait que très peu, voir même pas du tout, pourtant ce blond l'intriguait. Cet air distingué, ces traits fins, son allure aristocratique, l'élégance de ses mouvements. Il le trouvait raffiné, et pensa vaguement que cet homme ressemblait à un ange ou alors juste au plus beau pêché qui soit la luxure. Il leva doucement une main afin de glisser ses doigts dans cette chevelure blonde. Draco le regarda d'un œil suspect même si il devait avouer qu'il appréciait ce geste et pour toute réponse Sasuke lui dit « je voulais juste voir si tes cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'aire ». Draco trouva cette phrase stupide mais touchante alors que Sasuke se serrait giflé d'avoir osé dire tout haut ce qu'il avait juste pensé. Pour toute réponse Draco lui offrit un magnifique sourire, un sourire tendre et vrai qui effaça immédiatement tout les sourires que Naruto avait pu lui offrir jusque là. Sasuke sentit sa poitrine se serrer, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, son corps frissonner alors qu'il réalisait que personne ne lui avait jamais sourit avec autant de sincérité, autant de délicatesse, autant de tendresse. Si il ne possédait un self contrôle à tout épreuve, ba oui Sasuke reste Sasuke quand même, il aurait juste frôler ses lèvres des siennes, il les aurait juste goûté une fraction de seconde, juste un instant. Mais au lieux de prendre cette option il décida de lui offrir à son tour un simple sourire et de proposer à ce jeune homme de faire un peu plus connaissance ensemble. Sasuke voulait le connaître et le blond le trouva juste si attirant que l'espace d'un instant il se dit qu'il pouvait bien oublier tout le reste, ce connard de Potter et sa lignée maudite.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'entrer dans la chambre et de partager cette bouteille autour du feu, on pourrait faire un peu plus connaissance.

- Je crois que ça me plairait assez en effet.

Draco entra le premier et Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui afin qu'ensemble ils puissent avoir juste un peu d'intimité et que leur discussion reste privé.

Draco décida de laisser tomber son aire froid et se dit que de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre. De plus ce brun particulièrement appétissant l'intriguait beaucoup, il se dit alors que finalement le moment était peut être venu de tourner la page et d'avancer vers un nouveau futur, une nouvelle histoire, d'avancer pour lui avec qui il en avait envie et pour le moment il avait très envie d'être avec ce brun.

Ils passèrent de longues heures à discuter et SasuKe se surprit lui même à se sentir tellement à l'aise avec cet homme. Il apprit donc que le blond était sorcier et si au début il en avait douté il s'était fait une raison quand le dit blond avait fait apparaître un fauteuil en soie ainsi qu'une fine couverture moelleuse. Sasuke curieux par nature se laissa bercer par les explications. Draco aimait la magie ça se sentait, quand il en parlait on pouvait clairement distinguer une passion sans borne pour ce qu'il faisait, une étincelle brillait dans son regard gris. Pourtant de temps à autres Sasuke sentait autre chose, quelque chose de plus sombre, une blessure mal refermée et même si il ne le connaissait presque pas il avait juste envie de le protéger, d'ôter se fardeau qui semblait le ronger. Il décida alors de partager avec lui un peu de sa vie et lui apprit en même temps qu'il était ninja. Le blond tout d'abord surpris fut rapidement convaincu quand Sasuke lança un lègé katon sur le feu crépitant dans la cheminé. Il parla de sa vie, du massacre de son clan, de sa fuite vers le pouvoir, il laissa sortir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit et Draco ne perdit pas une miette de son récit. Ils avaient déjà fini deux bouteilles et chacun se sentait juste bien auprès de l'autre, juste bien en étant loin de tout au point d'avoir presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la maison. Mais pour le moment rien d'autre ne comptait que eux deux dans cette pièce. Aucun ne jugeait l'autre, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années ils étaient juste eux, sans faire partie d'un clan ou d'une famille de noble, sans courir après un amour à sens unique, ils trouvaient en l'autre un réconfort et une présence qui leurs étaient juste salvatrice.

Sasuke se laissa aller à des gestes plus tendre et alors qu'ils sont tout deux posés sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée, le brun passa ses doigts dans cette douce chevelure blonde. Le blond se détendit un peu plus face à ce contact et se laissa aller sous ces douces caresses, il finit même par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, en profitant pour respirer son parfum si entêtant. À cet instant il se dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à un enfant mais il s'en foutait et il se rapprochait un peu plus de se brun ténébreux, finissant ainsi par ce blottir contre ce corps doux et chaud et profitant ainsi de la sécurité offerte par ce corps musclé contre lui. Sasuke d'abord surprit par ce geste se laisse aller à son tour et descendit sa main jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la taille de Draco, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui et laissant sa tête reposer contre celle du blond, alors que sa main dessinait des cercles sur la fine taille qu'il tenait. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé de place, pour rien au monde il ne désirait être ailleurs qu'en ce lieux. Il se dit que finalement il était temps, temps pour lui de vivre sa propre vie et sa vie il voulait la commencer avec cet homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras comme si il était le plus précieux des trésors qui existait sur cette terre.

Un brun et un blond, de deux univers différents, que tout opposent et pourtant en cet instant on ne pouvait voir que deux jeunes hommes dans très grande beauté enfin apaisé des tourments que la vie cruelle leur avait déjà fait traversé. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Draco s'endormit paisiblement et Sasuke se laisse entraîner à son tour serrant toujours contre lui le corps de son blond.

Il était de notoriété publique que yu était un être froid, il ne parlait pas ou très peu et la plus part du temps quand on lui adressait la parole il ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre. Généralement si quelqu'un venait le faire chier ba il le tuait tout simplement, non mais ho faut pas pousser quand même on emmerde pas Yu Kanda sans risquer d'en crever ! Oui mais là c'était différent, loin de tout, de ses soucis, de ce connard d'Allen qui au final ne connaîtra jamais rien de ses sentiments, il regardait avec attention le jeune homme face à lui. Il le détaillait, ses cheveux blancs lui rappelait la neige, il dégageait une élégance naturel et semblait juste hypnotisé par la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. Il avait bien comprit cette voix dans sa tête, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, hé oui Yu était un asociale de naissance, se lier aux autres s'était juste chiant et inutile pour lui, pourtant ce jeune homme l'intriguait. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se décider à approcher cet être étrange et si captivant. Toshiro qui n'était pas sur ces gardes sursauta quand il sentit contre son dos la présence d'un homme. Il se rappela instantanément les paroles de cette voix « laisses le t'approcher » et il décida de ne pas se brusquer, de toute façon ici il ne craignait pas grand chose. Yu proposa à Toshiro de faire un tour dans la maison et de chercher de quoi se restaurer, il priait surtout pour trouver une bonne bouteille de saké. Toshiro se laissa entraîner par cet homme à la beauté froide, étrangement ses longs cheveux de jais lui donnait une apparence plus féminine ou du moins androgyne. Ils empruntèrent les pas des deux autres jeunes hommes et trouvèrent rapidement de quoi se restaurer. Ils dînèrent donc rapidement dans un calme reposant et finalement Yu se leva et chercha dans les placards se qu'il cherchait tant. Au bout de quelques minutes il cria victoire ! Toshiro intrigué par ce cri se leva et alla voir ce que faisait ce brun quand il le trouva une bouteille à la main avec sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. À cet instant Toshiro fit décontenancé par cet homme, ce sourire simple mais vrai, cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux d'une intense profondeur, son cœur rata un battement avant de s'engager dans une course effréné. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction mais il s'en foutait car là tout ce qui comptait c'était cet homme, cet homme d'une grande beauté, cet homme raffiné et son sourire angélique. Il sourit à son tour et la ce fut à Yu de tomber sous le charme de cet homme juste divinement beau. Il déboucha la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'en prendre une bonne gorgée, après tout il avait bien mérité un petit remontant. Toshiro lui ne le quittait pas des yeux, sa main se leva d'elle même et il récupéra la goûte de liquide transparente qui perlait aux coins des lèvres du beau brun. Toshiro rougit instantanément en réalisant le geste qu'il venait d'avoir et Yu lui retient la main pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de la chaleur de cette main contre sa peau. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient sans bouger, hypnotisé par la beauté de l'autre et Toshiro comprit enfin les paroles qu'il avait entendu quelques temps plus tôt. En effet l'amour n'a peut être pas de sexe, l'amour est peut être juste le plus doux des sentiments qui puissent exister.

Yu lui demanda si il voulait visiter avec lui la maison et alors ensemble ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, ils virent la porte close et entendirent clairement les voix filtrer de cette chambre et du cou ils allèrent voir la chambre suivante. La pièce était agréable, simple, belle et sereine, et Yu tendit sa main au jeune homme pour lui demander si il voulait passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie autour d'un verre. Toshiro n'hésita pas et prit la main qui lui était tendu.

Ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures, chacun s'épanchant sur sa vie. Yu fut surpris de voir que leur travail était presque identique même si il ne connaissait pas le terme de Shinigami. La compagnie de ce jeune homme était très agréable pour le brun et ils se découvrirent une passion commune, leurs armes. Tout deux possédaient une arme unique, une arme que nul autre que eux même ne pourrait contrôler. Toshiro lui fut surprit quand il entendit Yu parler d'exorciste et se dit que finalement un autre que lui semblait partager ses doutes, ses interrogations, ses attentes. Toshiro montra au brun son Zampakto et fait étrange ce dernier réagit instantanément à la présence du brun. Le brun fit de même et la même réaction se produisit avec sa chère mugen. Ils se regardèrent un instant d'abord surpris puis finalement éclatèrent de rire sans vraiment avoir de raison particulière, sauf peut être la quantité d'alcool ingurgité.

Tout le monde connaissant Yu vous direz, que jamais au grand jamais le brun ne réagissait sur un cou de tête. Yu réfléchissait toujours, oui toujours. Pourtant là en entendant le rire cristallin de ce jeune homme à ses côtés son corps réagit de lui même, il leva la main et la laissa glisser sur la peau claire de Toshiro. Ce dernier fut très surpris par ce geste mais lui offrit un simple sourire en réponse, un sourire tendre et affectueux. Toshiro appréciait ce contact sans précédent et cette chaleur qui se diffusait en lui. Il aimait ça, être avec cet homme, ce sentir libre et alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti attirer par les hommes, il se laissa aller pour la première fois de sa vie et se laissa glisser dans ces bras, juste pour se sentir bien encore un moment, juste pour quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas prémédité son geste et fut rassurer de sentir les bras du brun se refermer sur sa taille et le maintenir contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, juste bercé par les battements de leurs cœurs et finalement Toshiro finit par s'endormir dans les bras protecteur de Yu. Le brun aussi fini par s'endormir tenant fermement dans ses bras ce trésor inestimable que la vie venait de lui offrir.

Deux hommes l'un aux cheveux blancs l'autre brun, aussi différents que le soleil et la lune mais relié par une même envie, un même désir, le besoin de se sentir libre et aimer, le besoin de se reposer sur être cher, le besoin d'aimer tout simplement.

Au petit matin, Sasuke s'éveilla avec l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait de changer en lui. Un vague regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua que la tempête redoublait d'intensité à l'extérieur. Puis finalement il tourna son regard et tomba sur la chevelure blonde de l'homme dans ces bras. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient restés ensemble, enlacés toute la nuit et Sasuke avait adoré ça., bercé dans cette atmosphère douce et cotonneuse il se dit que finalement il aimerait se réveiller comme ça plus souvent, voir même tout les matins si la vie le lui permettait. Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle chance et finalement pourquoi pas la tenter avec lui. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser sur cette chevelure et profita du sommeil de son ange blond pour en respirer son odeur à plein poumon. Il resserra son étreinte contre ce corps frêle et désirable et dans son sommeil Draco se blottit un peu plus contre le corps du brun. Sasuke profita de se moment de tendresse pour passer ses mains sur ce corps tendre, et fini par oser glisser ses doigts sous les vêtements du blond juste pour profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur. Il dessina des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le bas du dos du blond. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir sous cette caresse d'une extrême douceur et nicha son visage dans le coup opalin du brun. Sasuke se sentait bien, il aimait se sentir aussi à l'aise avec une personne et apparemment le blond était du même avis. Quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa peau, il fut parcourus d'un long et délectable frisson.

Bien sûr il n'était pas idiot, il savait exactement ce qui se passait entre deux hommes, hé oui on ne passe pas trois ans avec un dégénéré de serpent(Orochimaru bien sûr) sans apprendre quelques trucs. C'est d'ailleurs quand il était là bas que Sasuke avait comprit son penchant pour les hommes. Mais il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi doux qu'en cet mâtiné, il avait cru pendant quelques temps qu'il pourrait connaître ce genre de chose avec un autre blond mais finalement il était heureux de les vivre maintenant.

Il se laissa donc aller à ces douces attentions et profita de chaque caresses que lui procurait le blond du bout des lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Sasuke caressant le dos du blond et Draco embrassant et gouttant la peau du brun. Puis finalement leur ventres les rappela à l'ordre. Hé oui la veille il n'avait fait que boire, aucun n'avait pris la peine de se restaurer du cou il était temps de remédier à ce problème. Draco se redressa et avant de quitter cette étreinte il déposa délicatement ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du brun. Sasuke resta agréablement surpris par ce geste et lui offrit en retour un sourire qui aurait fait chavirer n'importe qui (oui bon ok moi en première lol ok ok je reprends). Draco récupéra sa baguette et fit apparaître un véritable petit déjeuner digne de Poudlard. Sasuke resta très surpris par ce tour de magie et se dit que finalement ça avait du bon de connaître un sorcier. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et allèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir.

Yu s'éveilla étrangement reposé et il ne fut pas long à en trouver la raison en effet dans ses bras reposait un jeune homme au cheveux blanc. Un jeune extrêmement beau avec qui il se sentait réellement bien. Il s'était surprit la veille à s'ouvrir autant à un parfait inconnu et pourtant quand son regard s'était rivé dans celui du jeune homme à ses côtés il n'avait pas pu s'en détacher. Alors oui il se sentait bien et franchement il le méritait bien. Toshiro s'était endormit en premier, lui montrant par ce simple geste qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il regarda la pièce et vit leurs deux sabres posés l'un près de l'autre. C'est étrange jamais Mugen n'avait réagit à la présence d'une autre personne et pourtant quand elle l'avait fait Yu s'était sentit soulagé, comme si une part de ses problèmes venait soudainement de s'envoler. À cet pensée, il resserra son étreinte contre Toshiro. Il se sentait bien, il pouvait percevoir un changement, un changement qui le faisait sourire, comme si enfin une nouvelle voix s'ouvrait pour lui. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps contre lui, à cet agréable sensation d'être enfin à sa place, à la douceur de ce moment. Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans cette chevelure soyeuse et s'amusa à dompter différentes mèches. Il essaya d'être aussi tendre que possible et finalement trouva que les gestes lui venaient naturellement, comme si toute cette tendresse était enfouie en lui et qu'elle n'attendait que la bonne personne pour enfin se révéler. Il sentit Toshiro bouger légèrement contre lui, soudainement Yu se dit que peut être ce jeune homme regretterait cette étreinte alors il décida de le laisser un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, mais ça s'était sans compter sur ce jeune homme qui lui aurait bien profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce moment de tendresse. Yu sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son coup et Toshiro nicha son visage contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi joue contre joue, peau contre peau pendant quelques minutes. Yu ne savait pas si il pouvait ou pas se permettre des gestes un peu plus tendre mais il décida que de toute façon si il n'essayait pas il ne le serait jamais. Il prit son courage à deux mains et posa délicatement une main sous le menton de Toshiro afin de mettre leur visage au même niveau. Il resta un instant subjugué par la beauté brute de cet être et après lui avoir offert le plus beau des sourires il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son précieux trésor. Il n'essaya pas d'approfondir le baiser, il resta juste comme ça à caresser un instant ses lèvres offertes. Toshiro resta surprit par ce geste, jamais il n'avait été embrassé avec une telle douceur et même si il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que ce soit un homme qui lui offre cette sensation il la trouvait plus que délectable. D'ailleurs il n'essaya pas de stopper ce baiser, non, il décida juste de se laisser aller, de vivre ce moment à fond, de se laisser aller contre cet homme qui lui procurait plus de sensations qu'il n'en n'avait jamais connu. Il déposa tendrement ses mains sur ce visage d'ange avant de plaquer un peu plus son corps contre celui de Yu. À cet instant Toshiro et Yu se disaient que définitivement des réveils comme ça ils pourraient très rapidement s'y habituer. Toshiro savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour passer à autre chose mais étrangement il savait aussi que Yu ne le désirait pas, pas encore, mais il savait aussi que le moment venu il se livrerait, il se donnerait sans crainte après tout si son Zampakto avait réagit à cet être c'est qu'il y avait une raison et cette raison il commençait à la connaître même si il ne pourrait la nommer que plus tard. Ils rompirent leur baiser et après un tendre sourire Toshiro entraîna Yu pour un copieux petit déjeuner.

Le temps ne s'améliorait pas, notre gentille petite fée y veillait, beaucoup avait essayé d'entrer dans la forêt pendant ce laps de temps mais ça s'était sans compter sur la détermination et les pouvoir de notre cher petite fée. En effet Naruto s'était aperçut de la disparition de Sasuke, après s'être prit la tête avec sa pouffiasse bon ok avec Sakura il avait décidé d'aller le voir et était tombé sur une maison vide. N'en faisant pas de cas il avait décidé de l'attendre et finalement ne le voyant pas revenir il s'était inquiété et l'avait cherché sans succès. Malgré l'abondance de ses pouvoirs il n'avait pu briser l'enchantement entourant la forêt et donc plusieurs équipes de ninjas se trouvaient donc en train d'essayer en vain de pénétrer la forêt sous l'œil amusé de notre fée mutine.

Du côté des Shinigamis la situation n'était pas plus brillante. Après avoir cuvé son vin ou plutôt son saké Matsumoto, la vice capitaine de Toshiro était partie à sa recherche. Elle l'avait cherché encore et encore pendant de longues heures sans parvenir à le trouver. Finalement résignée elle s'était rendu à la douzième division afin de voir si il y avait une quelconque trace de son passage dans le monde réel, forcément elle en trouva une trace, elle en informa donc le commandant suprême et donc il avait été décidé d'envoyer une équipe sur place afin de ramener le jeune capitaine. Oui mais ça s'était sans compter sur notre fée et c'est tour de passe passe, en effet aucun Shinigami n'avait été capable de pénétrer la forêt, et finalement les Shinigamis avaient rencontrer d'étranges hommes utilisant des techniques encore plus étranges, des ninjas. Voilà comment des puissant Shinigamis et ninjas se retrouvèrent mis à mal par une simple fée bien plus maligne et puissante qu'eux au final.

Du côté des sorciers les choses n'étaient pas non plus au beau fixe. En effet Ron et Hermione écœuraient par le comportement de leur ami de toujours avaient décidé d'aller trouver le blond pour leur apporter leurs soutiens. Oui bon ok on se remet du choc que Ron soit capable de compassion envers Draco. Seulement voilà personne ne l'avait trouvé. Ils avaient utilisé la fameuse carte d'Harry mais voilà aucun Draco Malfoy dans l'école. Affolé par cette découverte, Hermione s'était empressé d'aller voir leurs directeur et le vieil homme après avoir utilisé un sort de pistage avait monté une équipe pour aller chercher l'héritier Malfoy. Oui mais voilà en arrivant aux abords d'une forêt aucun n'avait réussit à briser la barrière magique qui l'entourait mais intrigué par un vacarme sans nom, il finirent par trouver deux groupes de personnes différentes, des Shinigamis et des ninjas. Voilà comment Shinigamis, ninjas et sorciers se rencontrèrent et se retrouvèrent toujours bloqué par notre fée de plus en plus fier d'elle !

Du côté des exorcistes soyons francs s'était le bordel. Yu n'avait pas fait son rapport et quiconque connaissait Yu savait que rien que ça ça n'était pas normale. Il avait donc été décidé en haut lieux d'envoyer une équipe qui se trouvait à proximité afin de le retrouver. Allen qui même si il n'était pas sur la même mission n'était qu'à une centaine de kilomètres du lieux présumé du brun, se retrouva donc à partir à sa recherche. Avec son groupe il se retrouva face à une forêt dans laquelle il ne pouvait pénétrer. Il essaya de toutes ses forces, utilisa son innocence autant que possible mais non pas moyen d'y rentrer. Finalement et une fois calmé face à cet échec il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, après une brève investigation l'équipe des exorcistes se retrouvèrent face aux équipes précédemment arrivés.

Notre gentille fée décida de les laisser se démerder et d'aller retrouver ses protéger, après tout ils avaient tous mérités ce qui leur arrivaient et ses protégés avaient encore besoin de temps, d'amour et surtout d'intimité loin très loin de tout ses fouteurs de merde. Après avoir renforcé ses sorts sur la forêt elle retourna donc dans la maison observer en toute discrétion se qui se passait, on a bien dit observé et pas espionner n'est ce pas.

Draco était d'excellente humeur, premièrement il s'était réveillé dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme qui n'avait même pas essayé de profiter de la situation, très bon point pour lui. Deuxièmement il avait découvert que ce splendide spécimen était très fort et donc qu'il pourrait le protéger non pas qu'il en avait vraiment besoin mais c'est pas à négliger non plus. Troisièmement il était sûr qu'il plaisait au brun bon ça aussi c'était pas vraiment une surprise après tout Draco savait qu'il était canon mais ça lui plaisait de le voir. Quatrièmement Sasuke n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé depuis leur réveil, il s'était montrer tendre, doux, affectueux et ça Draco devait avouer qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup. Alors oui Draco était de très bonne humeur et rien ne viendrait gâcher cet état de fait.

Alors que la journée était bien avancée, Draco décida de proposer à son brun, bon ok pas encore mais il n'aurait rien contre, une partie d'échec magique. Sasuke ne connaissant pas ce jeux mais voyant la une opportunité de passer du temps seul avec le blond accepta. Ils partirent ensemble dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé pendant la nuit. Draco fit apparaître une petite table ainsi que le jeu en question, il prit tout son temps pour en expliquer les règles à Sasuke et au bout d'une demie heure de préparation ils se lancèrent donc dans la partie. Draco fut extrêmement surpris de constater la réflexion du brun face au jeu et se trouva plus d'une fois dans une situation périlleuse. La partie dura un long moment et finalement Draco remporta la bataille mais il félicita le brun pour son jeu. Sasuke très joueur déclara que pour avoir fait autant d'effort, mais bien sûr il est considéré comme un génie et il a fait des efforts bref passons, méritait bien une récompense. Draco ne se fit pas prier et à pas de velours s'approcha du brun ténébreux. Il se pencha délicatement et lui offrit en récompense un baiser. Il allait se reculer quand Sasuke en décida autrement et l'attira sur ses genoux afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps. Il regarda cet ange blond, ces traits fins et se dit que vraiment il ne voulait pas ne plus le voir au contraire, il voulait le garder à ses côtés, le chérir, lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirerait. Il le voulait sans le brusquer, sans le contraindre, sans se cacher, il le voulait comme il était entièrement. Il désirait plus que tout cet homme qui encore la veille n'était qu'un parfait inconnu. Il passa sa main sur ce visage, se visage parfait, juste parfait. Jamais il n'avait connu un homme aussi beau, aussi désirable, aussi délectable. Il savait que ce moment de paix ne serait que de trop courte durée alors il voulait en profiter, juste le serrer contre lui, même si il aurait tout donné pour se fondre en lui. Il ne quittait pas ses yeux gris et il se rapprocha à son tour, effleurant ces lèvres tentatrices avant de se reculer et de recommencer à nouveau son geste. Il s'amusa à mordiller et à lécher ses lèvres afin d'obtenir l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser. Draco surprit par cet élan de tendresse se laissa faire et entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser sa langue rencontrer sa jumelle. Un long et sensuel ballais commença, ponctuer de tendre gémissements. Draco laissa ses mains se perdre dans cette chevelure de jais. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond dans un signe clairement possessif qui fit sourire le blond. Oui Draco était de très bonne humeur et il sentait que ça allait être encore mieux d'ici quelques minutes.

Si au début le baiser avait été chaste, juste une caresse, il avait ensuite passé au stade de sensuel pour en venir à être passionné, voir même carrément bouillant. Le blond avait l'impression que son corps le brûlait, que son corps se tendait instinctivement vers celui du brun pour le rejoindre, pour le sentir, pour le toucher. Sasuke lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à agir de manière aussi précipité mais depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison et qu'il s'était intéressé au blond il n'avait eu envie que d'une seule chose, le sentir contre lui et la maintenant alors qu'il se trouvait assis sur lui et qu'il se perdait dans un baiser plus ardent que jamais, il ne voulait qu'une chose se fondre en lui, le faire sien, le marquer et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il se redressa en maintenant Draco contre lui et les emmena sur le lit. Se plaçant ainsi au dessus du blond. (Ouais mon Sasuke ne peut pas être en dessous et ouais c'est la règle mdr ok j'arrête et on reprends lol) La chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps étaient à la limite du supportable et rapidement ils eurent la sensation que leurs vêtements étaient superflus. Sasuke ôta son tee shirt et Draco tomba en admiration face au torse admirablement dessiné de son futur amant. Il posa ses mains sur ce corps parfait et musclé à souhait et il en redessina les contours faisant ainsi frissonner d'anticipation un brun qui avait beaucoup de mal à garder son self contrôle habituel. Ho oui Sasuke le voulait, il le voulait à en crever et ça c'est bien connu ce que Sasuke veux Sasuke l'obtient. Il s'attela donc à dévêtir ce blond bien trop habillé à son goût. Draco se laissa faire sans protester et une fois tout deux torses nus ce fut à Sasuke de tomber en admiration face au corps du blond. Ce dernier satisfait de la réaction du brun lui dit.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

- T'imagines même pas à quel point.

Et sans plus de préambule il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ses mains caressaient le blond avec avidité et finalement il se dit qu'il était temps de goûter au reste de ce corps qui semblait le supplier pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer au cou du blond, mordillant et laissant des traces rouges sur son passage. Il lécha et embrassa avec avidité chaque partie de ce corps dénudé et il continua sa route passant sur les tétons du blond, le faisant se cambrer sous lui. Draco était encore conscient du fait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison et qui ce qui allait suivre risquait fort d'être plus ou moins bruyant et partie comme c'était il y avait de forte chance que ce soit plus bruyant qu'autre chose.

- Attends, juste deux secondes laisses moi prendre ma baguette.

- Heu je crois pas qu'on ai besoin de magie pour ça.

- C'est pas pour ça c'est pour utiliser un sort d'insonorité sur la pièce histoire que ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi reste entre toi et moi tu comprends ?

- Ok

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Draco lança donc un sort adéquate et ils continuèrent là ou il s'était arrêté.

Sasuke repartit donc dans l'exploration de ce corps à tomber. Draco appréciait ce traitement dans sa dernière relation c'était lui qui menait la danse alors se laissait faire lui laissait une sensation plus qu'agréable et il fallait avouer que le brun savait s'y faire. D'ailleurs en ce moment même le brun descendait toujours plus bas longeant la fine ligne de poil blond partant de son nombril pour venir rejoindre une partie plus intime de son anatomie. À mesure qu'il descendait Draco haletait, il tremblait sous cette langue agile et délicieusement chaude. Sasuke arriva rapidement à la lisière du pantalon du blond et d'un geste souple et précis il ôta ce morceau de vêtement qui le gênait outrageusement. Le caleçon (aux couleurs des serpentards bien sûr) tomba en même temps que le pantalon. Enfin Sasuke voyait ce qu'il désirait, se sexe fièrement tendu, n'attendant qu'une douceur et une langue avide pour venir s'en occuper. Sasuke le regarda d'un air gourmand et sans plus de préambule il laissa sa langue courir sur toute sa longueur. Aussitôt le blond laissa échappé un cri de plaisir, il s'arqua alors que son membre gonflé s'enfonçait dans cette antre chaude et humide. Jamais Sasuke n'avait fait ça, il s'était laissé faire certes mais jamais il n'avait eu envie de faire une telle chose et pourtant quand il avait vu ce sexe face à lui, si proche de son visage, ce geste lui avait parut naturel, il en avait eu envie, une envie folle, alors il s'appliquait à donner un maximum de plaisir à ce blond, il enroulait sa langue autour de son sexe, il le suçait avec gourmandise. Ses lèvres enserraient cette colonne de chaire avec plus de force pour de temps à autres relâcher la pression. Le blond sous lui n'était plus que supplique et gémissements et jamais Sasuke n'avait entendu de son aussi délectable que ceux que produisaient le blond.

Draco le voulait à en crever, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir mais surtout jamais on ne lui avait fait une fellation aussi torride que ça. Le brun le prenait profondément en bouche et y mettait une ardeur qui le laissait pantelant sur ce lit. Draco bougeait ses hanches en rythme avec les mouvements du brun, il savait qu'avec cet homme il ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus, il le savait mais il s'en foutait, il le voulait, au creux de ses reins, se déhanchant en lui avec ardeur et passion. Draco gémissait son prénom, le prénom de celui qui le faisait trembler. Sasuke jugea que le moment était opportun et alors que Draco ne maîtrisait plus son corps, il en profita pour laisser sa salive glisser jusqu'à son intimité. Il inserra doucement un doigt en lui, accentuant en même temps ses mouvements de pompes, quand le premier doigt glissa suffisamment il en introduit un deuxième. Draco senti l'intrusion et se crispa un moment mais le brun faisait en sorte de détourner au maximum son attention et quand il accéléra la cadence Draco oublia complètement les doigts qui se mouvaient en lui. Draco était en sueur et il trouvait particulièrement injuste que dans cette position il ne puisse montrer au brun ce dont il était capable mais au moment ou il pensa ça, le brun frôla sa prostate ce qui entraîna un cri plus puissant de la part du blond.

Draco était bi depuis bien longtemps mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, il avait toujours maîtrisé les choses, il avait toujours pris sans jamais l'être à son tour pourtant là il supplia Sasuke de venir en lui. Sasuke se redressa et se déshabilla entièrement. Il resta un instant à contempler le blond, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, dans une position complètement offerte, sa main s'attarda sur son propre sexe et il commença à se masturber en observant ce spectacle. Draco trouva cette vision particulièrement érotique et quand Sasuke passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un signe clairement gourmand, le blond écarta plus largement les cuisses afin de l'inviter à s'y glisser. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Il posa son sexe face à l'entrée rougit du blond et le pénétra lentement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur du blond. Draco grimaça un instant mais sasuke utilisa une arme secrète pour faire en sorte de lui changer les idées. Il fit des signes avec ses mains, Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit apparaître un deuxième Sasuke aussi nu que le premier, lui aussi en érection. Face à la surprise du blond Sasuke afficha un sourire lubrique et aussitôt son clone se mit en action. Il s'approcha du blond et s'attela reprendre la fellation que l'originale avait du cesser et dès que ses lèvres englobèrent l'érection du blond ce dernier se laissa complètement aller et enfin l'originale put se mettre en mouvement. Il commença à se déhancher doucement, alors que Draco lui aurait bien voulu lui rendre la pareil mais il en était incapable trop submergé par les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Il ne savait plus ou il en était cette fellation était juste divine et en même temps cette sensation de l'avoir en lui, de le sentir se mouvoir en lui le menait là ou personne n'avait réussit à l'emmener. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment détendu Sasuke dissipa son clone et entama un rythme plus soutenue. Sasuke se pencha un peu plus sur le blond afin de l'embrasser. Draco s'accrocha au brun de toutes ses forces, bougeant lui même ses hanches, ne retenant plus ses gémissements. Sasuke n'était pas en reste et lui aussi laissait filtrer des sons plus que délectable aux oreilles du blond. Les gémissements de l'un attisaient le désir de l'autre. Tout deux se perdaient dans ces sensations complètement nouvelles pour eux mais que chacun aimait au plus haut point. Sasuke empoigna avec douceur le membre délaissé du blond et commença à le masturber. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient et il savait que tout les deux allez bientôt attendre la jouissance, il fit en sorte que chaque déhanchements touche ce point précis du blond et au bout de quelques minutes chacun rendit les armes, restant complètement soufflé par l'intensité de l'orgasme qui venait de les submerger. Sasuke s'effondra sur le blond l'enlaçant tendrement et déposant un baiser affectueux sur le front du blond.

Draco lui l'enlaçait et voulait le garder contre lui, il se foutait royalement d'être couvert de sueur, et de sperme, il voulait juste que Sasuke reste contre lui et le brun était parfaitement d'accord sur ce point là.

La nuit était tombé depuis un moment et Draco tendit juste le bras pour récupérer sa baguette, il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux et resta lové contre son brun qui d'un cas comme d'un l'autre allait le rester, pas moyen pour Draco d'envisager de le laisser partir.

Sasuke partageait à 100% cet avis il était in envisageable pour lui de laisser son blond partir, d'un cas comme d'un autre et même si il n'avait pas encore penser au comment il le garderait, pour lui, rien que pour lui. L'instant magique qu'il venait de partager était juste incomparable avec ce qu'il avait vécu avant. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour partager un moment aussi intense alors fois de Sasuke il garderait ce trésor pour lui et au cas où il viendrait à l'esprit de n'importe quel crétin d'essayer de s'emparer de cet être subjuguant. Draco était à lui et avec les marques qui parcourraient son corps aux premières lueurs de l'aube personne ne pourrait en douter.

Yu et Toshiro s'était aperçut du rapprochement entre les autres occupant de la maison, Toshiro trouvait ça touchant, mignon, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux hommes ensemble et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça beau. Lorsque Draco avait proposé à Sasuke un jeu, il savait parfaitement qu'entre la douceur de leur regard et leur rapprochement ces deux là finiraient forcément par jouer à d'autres jeux bien moins chaste que ce qui était prévu initialement. Il se retrouvait donc seul avec l'homme qui avait partageait sa nuit. Il se sentait bien avec lui et s'était vraiment surpris d'apprécier autant sa présence et le tendre baiser qu'ils avaient partager le matin même. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieur et même si pour une raison inconnu il faisait confiance à Yu il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur. Bon ok c'est nul pour un capitaine qui à frôlé la mort autant de fois que lui d'avoir peur de ce genre de chose, mais l'inconnu est toujours un peu effrayant. Yu le savait, le percevait, il sentait les doutes et les interrogations que son compagnon quand ils avaient vu les deux autres s'éclipser pour un moment de tendresse et d'amour. Il remerciait d'ailleurs tout les dieux qu'il pouvait connaître pour ne pas les entendre. Lui aussi voulait se rapprocher de son tendre trésor mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, pas le braquer, il voulait que Toshiro lui fasse confiance, il voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés et si pour ça il fallait se passer de sexe et que ça devait devenir une véritable torture surtout quand on est face à un canon pareil alors il se ferait violence, tout ce qui comptait c'était juste de l'avoir auprès de lui.

La tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur ils ne pouvaient donc pas sortir, Yu réfléchit un instant avant de se dire que peut être il pourrait lui montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire avec son épée. Il invita donc Toshiro à le suivre dans leur chambre (ba oui c'est tellement plus pratique que la salle tiens) cette dernière possédant moins de meubles il serait plus facile de faire un maximum de place afin de se défouler un peu. Toshiro le suivit sans crainte et quand le brun lui fit une démonstration de la première illusion de sa Mugen il resta subjugué par les différences de techniques entre eux deux. Il expliqua au brun le fonctionnement de son Zampakto, ces différentes techniques, sa capacité à maîtriser la glace et la neige et Yu regretta juste qu'il ne puisse lui montrer dans cette endroit trop exigu pour cette démonstration. Il écouta avec attention, profita de cette occasion pour découvrir comment les Shinigamis et les Zampakto faisaient équipes. Il était étonné de voir que Toshiro considérait son sabre comme une partie de lui même, presque comme un être humain. Toshiro en parlait avec passion, on voyait vraiment à quel point cette relation entre l'arme et le maître était importante pour lui et il se dit juste qu'il aimerait vraiment partager sa vie avec un homme aussi passionné.

Toshiro s'était rapproché de la fenêtre pendant son explication, il observait la neige tomber, cette neige qui lui rappelait tant son Zampakto. Yu s'approcha de lui et enlaça sa taille avec délicatesse pour ne pas le faire fuir ou le brusquer. Toshiro ne sursauta même pas il se cala un peu plus contre le corps du brun et profita de ses bras qui l'enlaçaient pour se libérer de toutes pensées négatives. Il se sentait bien comme ça, dans ses bras, il aimait ça, se sentir protéger, rassurer ou peut être juste vivant. Yu profita de la position pour déposer de tendre baiser sur la peau offerte et claire du cou de son compagnon. Toshiro senti son cœur s'accélérer alors que la caresse se faisait tendre. Il les voyait dans le reflet de la vitre et il les trouvait beau, leur contraste entre leurs peaux, leurs cheveux ne détonnaient pas au contraire, ils avaient l'aire de s'harmoniser à merveille. À cette pensée son cœur s'affola un peu plus et quand finalement Yu ravit de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez son tendre partenaire commença à remonter le long du lobe de son oreille afin de le mordiller Toshiro laissa échapper un soupir de bien être ressemblant fortement à un gémissement.

Le Shinigami se laissait faire, il appréciait ses sensations diverses et grisantes qui l'assaillaient, cette douce chaleur qui s'insinuait en lui. Il aimait ce qu'il ressentait et il n'avait en aucun cas envie que ça prenne fin. Yu le sentit se détendre contre lui et en profita pour intensifier un peu plus le contact entre eux alors qu'il continuait de grignoter le cou de son Shinigami, parce que oui il allait bien devenir son Shinigami quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il laissa une de ses mains remonter le long du torse du jeune homme, et même à travers ses vêtements il aimait le sentir contre lui. Toshiro sentait sa respiration devenir plus laborieuse à mesure que le brun prenait possession de son corps et si quelques heures plus tôt il aurait été paniqué par l'idée de se laisser aller, en cet instant il ne l'était plus, au contraire il se laissait aller avec délice aux traitements du brun et priait silencieusement pour que ce dernier ne s'arrête pas.

Yu décida de continuer en douceur et se dit que de si vraiment ces gestes dérangeaient Toshiro dans ce cas il arrêterait sans plus de préambule. Pourtant quand il sentit son compagnon poser sa tête sur son épaule afin de lui laisser un plus grand accès à son cou il sourit en signe de victoire. Il tenta alors des gestes plus intimes et essaya de passer sa main sous le tee shirt du Shinigami, ce dernier ne résistant pas il décida alors de caresser à souhait ce torse finement musclé alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie le goûter. Toshiro aimait sans conteste ce que lui faisait Yu mais il n'était pas dans son caractère de rester inactif alors il se décida à se retourner et à faire face à cet homme à la beauté dévastatrice. Il savait que Yu était beau mais quand il tomba dans son regard embué de désir il fondit littéralement sous son charme. Cette étincelle de luxure brûlante, ses lèvres tentantes et sa longue chevelure ébène libre, rendit juste Toshiro un peu plus sûr de lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait désiré comme ça, jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet là alors il décida de faire à son tour un pas vers lui et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun avant de timidement venir l'embrasser. Au début ce fut juste une simple pression à peine un effleurement mais Yu plus expérimenté commença à jouer avec sa langue et à la passer sur ces lèvres délicieuses afin que le shinigami lui donne la permission d'approfondir ce baiser. Toshiro à mille lieux de réfléchir se laissa juste guider par cet échange et si dans la vie il avait clairement une position dominante de par ces fonctions, dans cette intimité il se laissait agréablement dominer. Yu pressa un peu plus leurs corps et contempla avec délice qu'il n'était pas le seul à réagir avec beaucoup d'intensité a ce baiser. Leurs sexes commençaient à se dresser et en entrant en contact aucun d'eux ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Yu sentait le trouble chez son partenaire alors pour ne pas le précipiter et pour le contenter il se donna comme mission de faire son maximum pour le satisfaire. Il le cala doucement contre la fenêtre derrière eux et le souleva, par automatisme le Shinagami enserra la taille du brun avec ses jambes et dans cette position leurs sexes ne pouvaient que se toucher à chaque fois qu'un des deux bougeait. Yu mit fin à leur baiser pour observer son futur amant et voir à quel point il pouvait être beau quand il se laissait aller de cette manière. Caler contre la fenêtre Yu profita du fait que la position soutenait son partenaire pour passer ses mains sous ses vêtements et les laisser courir sur ce corps plus qu'agréable. Il commença alors à lécher ce cou opalin avant que ses mains ne s'attellent à soulever et retirer le tee shirt du jeune homme. Toshiro se laissa faire sans aucune résistance et commença à son tour à participer à leurs échanges. Il passa lui aussi une de ses mains sous le tee shirt du brun et redessina doucement et avec hésitation les contours de son torse. Yu l'observait, il ne s'en lassait pas et même si il avait une envie folle de le faire sien pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué ce spectacle, il aimait plus que tout ce qu'il voyait. Il voyait Toshiro hésiter dans ses gestes mais il le voyait continuer, prendre un peu plus d'assurance à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Il aimait ça, que cet homme s'offre à lui, qu'il s'offre entièrement. Il ôta lui même son tee shirt et la il vit avec satisfaction Toshiro en avoir le souffle couper.

Yu avait déjà eu des expériences, il n'était pas si prude que ça mais même si il se savait beau il n'en avait jamais profité, il n'avait même jamais fait réellement attention aux regards des autres sur lui, pourtant là ce regard le touchait, lui plaisait au plus haut point. Savoir que Toshiro le trouvait désirable et beau ne faisait qu'accentuer son propre désir. Toshiro s'attarda sur le tatouage que le brun portait sur son torse au niveau de son cœur et en redessina les contour, il ne savait pas qu'il était le premier à le toucher. Yu aurait tué quiconque aurait essayé d'y toucher mais là il ne dit rien au contraire il se laissa faire. Yu se pencha vers son partenaire et lécha le haut de son torse. Il s'appliqua à aller le plus doucement et tendrement possible afin que son futur amant ne prenne pas peur. Toshiro se cambra contre son brun et par ce mouvement fit frotter un peu plus leurs érections ensemble. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne put retenir des gémissements de plaisir. Yu agrippa la taille de son amant et le guida jusqu'au lit. Il croisa le regard de son Shinigami et vit un voile de peur y passer alors il lui parla simplement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas d'accord ? Je te le promet.

- D'accord.

Toshiro se sentit rassuré par ses paroles et se détendit instantanément. Yu commença alors à déposer une nuée de baisers sur son torse. Il laissa sa langue courir, découvrir ce corps parfait. Sa langue traçait des sillons humides et brûlants sur la peau du Shinigami qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de se cambrer sous ces caresses. Toshiro laissait malgré lui filtrer des sons qui commençaient à faire flancher le self contrôle légendaire de notre beau brun. Ce dernier descendait toujours plus bas, il se demandait si il pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin, mais pour le moment Toshiro lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait laissé faire alors il continua, frôla l'érection du shinigami. Ce dernier souleva ses hanches afin d'accentuer le contact sur sa verge, Yu comprit le signal et détacha le pantalon de son amant avant de lui ôter, et fit subir le même sort à son caleçon.

Toshiro avait l'impression de perdre la tête, il savait vaguement que ça allez trop vite, beaucoup trop vite mais d'un autre côté c'était tellement bon que son corps refusait de lutter ou même de s'arrêter. Il se doutait vaguement que les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuse et qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer mais au moment ou cette pensée le traversa, Yu déposa quelques baisers sur son sexe dressé. Instantanément toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au lit alors qu'il laissa un gémissement plus intense s'échapper. Yu lécha sa verge dans toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche. Toshiro était complètement submergé par ce qu'il ressentait, par cette chaleur qui le consumait. Il se surprit à bouger ses hanches en suivant les mouvements que le brun. Oui définitivement et avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait Toshiro se dit qu'il voulait vraiment continuer avec ce brun mais surtout qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son brun, qu'il voulait le garder et vivre pour eux quelques en soit les conséquences. Yu prit tout son temps et le lécha pendant de longues minutes sans jamais augmenter la cadence. Il attendait encore et encore pour pouvoir s'introduire en lui et quand son shinigami écarta plus largement les cuisses afin de lui offrir un plus grand accès à son corps, il prit ce geste pour un signe, une invitation à pousser plus loin ces caresses. Il laissa sa langue glisser plus bas vers l'intimité de son amant et lui prodigua une préparation tout en douceur, ponctué de temps à autres par un arrêt pour reprendre possession du membre délaissé de son partenaire. Toshiro n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour ressentir autant de plaisir. Il se surprit à supplier Yu de le prendre tant la pression accumulé dans son corps devenait intense. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus. Yu le pénétra en douceur et Toshiro totalement détendu n'éprouva pas la douleur à laquelle il s'était attendu. C'était gênant, c'est le premier mot qu'il aurait dit si on lui avait posé la question mais pas si douloureux que ça. Mais son avis aurait littéralement changé si on lui avait posé la question quelques minutes plus tard. Yu toucha la prostate de son amant et se dernier décolla littéralement. Ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyant étaient entre coupé du prénom de son amant et de l'avis de ce dernier, il trouvait juste que c'était un appel à la luxure. Toshiro, les joues rouges, le souffle court, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, et son corps s'arquant à chaque déhanchement, suppliant presque pour en avoir plus, Yu le trouvait juste beau, trop beau, il ne se retenait plus, lui aussi gémissait de concert avec son amant. Tout était tellement plus intense que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là et quand ils finirent ensemble par jouir chacun se dit que franchement le paradis devait vraiment ressembler à ça.

Yu s'était effondré sur son partenaire, son amant non son petit ami. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il entoura de ses bras le corps sous lui. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et y déposa plusieurs baisés. Il le voulait mais pas juste pour le sexe quoique vu comme ça avait été fabuleux il était pas sûr qu'il allait le laisser tranquille très longtemps, mais en tout cas il voulait le garder avec lui, c'était une certitude. Toshiro après avoir reprit son souffle étreignit à son tour son beau brun, il affichait un sourire plus que satisfait et finit par s'endormir sans avoir prit le temps de se laver.

Nos deux couples dormaient comme des bien heureux, notre petite fée était ravit de la tournure des choses et encore plus ravi de voir que les quatre équipes à l'extérieur commençait à se prendre la tête et avaient définitivement du mal à se supporter. Deux nuits qu'il essayaient en vain de franchir sa barrière et deux jours que notre fée tenait bon.

Le lendemain, la neige tombait toujours à gros flocon quand Sasuke ouvra les yeux, il sentit tout de suite le corps nu de son amant étroitement enlacé au sien. Il avait passé la meilleur nuit de sa vie mais maintenant il s'inquiétait, lui et son blond venait de deux univers différents, un monde les séparait presque. Un ninja et un sorcier personne n'avait jamais vu ça en même temps il y a quelques jours il ne savait même pas que les sorciers existaient. Il s'était attaché au blond, il avait aimé cette nuit et il ne rêvait que d'une chose pouvoir en vivre d'autres, des nuits mais aussi des réveils, des tendres matins dans ses bras, il voulait pouvoir le contempler autant qu'il le désirerait mais n'était pas sûr que son blond veuille la même chose. Il se trouvait fou de penser ça alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, mais ça s'était imposé comme une évidence, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il passa une main dans la chevelure de son blond et Draco se lova un peu plus contre lui en prononçant son prénom. Sasuke pensait avoir aimé Naruto mais quand il regarda Draco il se dit qu'en fait jamais il ne l'avait vraiment aimé. Draco ouvra les yeux et tomba sur son beau brun. Il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit et il ne rêvait que d'une chose en avoir encore d'autres, des milliers d'autres.

Sasuke le regarda un instant avant de venir l'embrasser puis il se décida à se lancer.

- Tu vas trouver ça dingue et je sais que ça l'est mais je veux me réveiller tout les matins avec toi, je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour autant que j'en aurais envie, je veux que tu sois à moi et rien qu'à moi.

- Tu sais quoi tu vas trouver ça dingue et ça l'est c'est certain mais je le veux aussi, je suis bien avec toi je n'avais jamais ressentit ça, je peux pas l'expliquer et je m'en fou, je te veux c'est tout.

- Mais comment on va faire ? Je suis un ninja et toi un sorcier, on vient carrément de deux mondes différents.

- Je sais mais peut être qu'on pourrait quand même essayer, je m'en fou de l'endroit ou on vit, des gens qui nous entourent, j'ai décidé de plus m'en faire pour ça, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

- Tu sais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir de Konoha mais définitivement cette fois. Je crois que le moment est venu, le moment ou je dois vivre pour moi et pas pour les autres.

- Je pense que le moment est aussi venu pour moi, le moment de ne plus agir pour mon nom ou pour une réputation, je pense que maintenant je peux enfin vivre pour moi, pour moi et avec toi.

- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ou tu vis, si tu me le permets bien sûr.

- Sérieux tu veux voir ou je vis.

- Bien sûr pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Absolument pas au contraire mais je dois te prévenir que je suis très riche du cou j'habite dans un manoir, enfin c'est surtout le manoir de ma famille, je n'ai fait qu'en hériter comme pour tout le reste.

- Tu vis dans un manoir ? Pas mal du tout mais tu me surpasses pas moi j'ai un quartier entier rien que pour moi. Vu que je suis le dernier héritier de mon clan, c'est moi qui est hériter de tout. Alors niveau fric je suis très riche aussi si tu veux savoir, et je suis impatient de voir ton manoir.

- Alors là c'est super, tu es divinement beau, tu es plus que doué au lit et en plus tu es riche, crois moi je suis pas prêt de te laisser partir.

- Tant mieux parce que j'ai aucune envie que tu me laisses partir.

Il scellèrent leur accord d'un baiser et Sasuke se sentit plus léger en pensant que bientôt il pourrait enfin être libre et heureux. Draco lui était heureux, l'argent, le luxe faisait souvent réagir les gens d'une manière étrange mais Sasuke lui n'avait rien dit au contraire il semblait heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne qui était comme lui qui n'essayerait pas de profiter de lui. Draco savait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire mais un jour il pourrait lui avouer que jamais il n'avait ressentit un sentiment aussi intense que quand il était dans les bras de son brun. Oui un jour il pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aime alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours il croyait qu'il n'en serait plus jamais capable.

Yu se réveilla avec le sourire, il était bien, détendu et heureux d'avoir dans ses bras la meilleur chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Cette nuit avait été formidable, il avait aimé voir son shinigami s'offrir à lui sans aucune retenu, il aimait ça, en fait c'était plus que ça, c'était cet homme qui le faisait se sentir ainsi. Le seul problème restait cette histoire de boulot, lui était un exorciste alors que son amant était un shinigami, il ne vivait même pas dans le même monde, il ne voulait pas ne plus le voir mais ça c'était quand même un problème de taille. Il resserra son éteinte contre le corps de son amant dans un geste clairement possessif, Toshiro resserra à son tour son étreinte contre son brun, il sourit contre son corps et se dit que définitivement il aimerait se réveiller comme ça tout les jours. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devrait rentrer, tout ceci ne pouvait être que provisoire alors que lui voulait que ce soit éternel. Ses mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Il se serait giflé pour avoir dit ça à voix haute mais c'était pourtant la vérité. L'angoisse le tenailla un instant à près tout peut être que son brun ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Après tout il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ses décisions alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

- J'ai envie d'essayer avec toi, j'ai envie d'essayer de vivre avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille à penser ça et à oser le dire en plus.

- Ne te sens pas gêner je ressens la même chose que toi. Je veux me réveiller tout les matins comme ça, je veux te faire l'amour toutes les nuits, je veux vivre pour moi, avec toi, qu'importe l'endroit, les gens je m'en fou, tant que tu es là c'est le plus important.

- Je veux la même chose et tu sais au fond on travail dans des domaines similaires alors peut être que si tu veux tu pourrais venir avec moi. Tu sais je suis capitaine, j'ai donc une très grande maison et certains privilèges. Ça sera certainement pas une vie tranquille et calme mais au moins on pourrait être ensemble. Si tu ne veux pas je pourrais peut être venir avec toi.

Yu réfléchit un instant, hors de question pour lui de ramener son beau gosse de shinigami au QG avec l'autre excité dans les parages s'était juste in envisageable.

- Ok je veux bien essayer de toute façon tant que je suis avec toi le lieux je m'en fou, et maintenant que la guerre est finit, je peux bien partir et penser un peu à moi.

- C'est vrai tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr puisse que je te le dit, par contre je te préviens tout de suite, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, le premier ou la première que je vois s'approcher de toi je le tue, sans distinction on est ok.

- On est ok mais je te retourne l'information, tu es à moi maintenant et je te préviens je suis pas prêt de te lâcher.

Ils scellèrent leurs accord en s'unissant avec tendresse, en se prouvant une nouvelle fois toute la passion qui les habitait. Ils étaient bien ensemble, bien à deux. Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance, ils étaient suffisamment fort pour tout affronter et pour le moment rien ne compter à par leurs corps qui s'unissaient, qui s'aimaient.

Notre gentille fée continua de maintenir sa barrière pendant trois jours, trois jours ou nos deux couples s'apprivoisaient avec ardeur et passion. Ils discutaient longuement mais pas uniquement entre eux, tout les quatre ensemble, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien en fait. Tout le monde les connaissant auraient été troubler de voir à quel point ses jeunes hommes d'habitude froid et hautain pouvaient en fait être agréable et détendu. À l'aube du cinquième jours alors que chaque couple s'éveillait d'une nuit plus que mouvementé, ils s'aperçurent que la neige avait enfin fini de tomber.

Sasuke regarda Draco et lui demanda si il était bien sûr de la décision qu'ils avaient prisent ensemble et ce dernier pour toute réponse l'embrassa. Sasuke sourit contre son amant et ils allèrent voir les deux autres.

Yu et Toshiro avaient beaucoup parlé et pour eux la fin de cette expérience n'en ouvrait en fait qu'une nouvelle. Ils se levèrent décidé et finirent par retrouver les deux autres.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand à peine quelques minutes après avoir ouvert la porte de la maison, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des connaissances assez énervé.

Naruto hurla à pleins poumons en ce précipitant vers le brun pour lui en coller une quand par pur réflexe, Draco se posta devant lui et d'un geste fluide fit apparaître une barrière magique entre eux.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota « décidément c'est vraiment pratique la magie » avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou de son amant.

Potter aillant assister à la scène faillit s'étrangler, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un cou son cœur se serré alors qu'il haïssait cet homme depuis toujours.

Naruto surprit tomba lamentablement au sol alors que Sasuke se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Naruto le regarda, il était différent, plus détendu, il souriait, depuis quand Sasuke souriait, et surtout il avait enroulé la taille de ce mec blond. Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer en le voyant ainsi. Jamais il n'avait été capable de le faire sourire comme ça, pourtant il avait toujours cru que sa relation avec sasuke était spéciale, unique, mais là il réalisait qu'en quelques jours un autre avait réussit à le rendre heureux. Sa main se porta à sa poitrine, il réalisait qu'il venait de le perdre définitivement alors qu'il lui était si précieux. Pourtant il se ressaisit vite et fit comme toujours, il gueula à tue tête, il brailla comme un taré et finalement Draco brisa la barrière pour lui jeter un sort afin de le faire taire. Du cou on pouvait voir un Sasuke hilare, un Draco fier de lui et un Naruto aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors qu'il gesticulait dans tout les sens sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

Le Hokage se présenta face à lui et exigea des explications complète.

Sasuke expliqua comment il avait eu envie de se balader et qu'il s'était fait prendre au piège dans une tempête de neige, et qu'au final il était resté bloqué 5 jours entier dans une maison avec trois inconnus. Les trois autres firent tous des signes de tête pour confirmer ces dirent et Tsunade lui hurla qu'il n'y avait pas de tempête de neige à Konoha, qu'ils étaient au pays du feu et donc forcément avec un nom pareil il ne pouvait pas y avoir de tempête de neige. Devant la véracité des propos de son Hokage sasuke resta un instant interdit avant que Draco ne parle simplement d'une fée. Harry se serait giflé pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant, ce qui le mit d'un peu plus de mauvaise humeur que ce qu'il étai à l'origine. Il s'approcha à son tour du couple et comme à son habitude parla au blond avec un aire froid et vaguement en colère.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu fou au pays du feu Malfoy. L'Angleterre c'est pas la porte à côté. T'es tellement nul que tu t'es perdu en chemin.

Alors que Draco allez répondre Sasuke qui n'aimait pas du tout ni le ton ni la façon dont ce brun mal coiffé parlait à on tendre trésor se décida à défendre sa propriété.

- Et tu sais quoi je suis sûr qu'il regrette pas de s'être perdu, n'est ce pas trésor ?

- En effet je regrette vraiment pas, répondit le blond en affichant un sourire clairement séducteur.

Harry détesta ça, voir ce brun toucher, enserrer Draco, lui donner ce surnom stupide et le pire c'est que Draco souriait, jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire comme ça, à aucun moment, ni quand il couchait ensemble, jamais et l'autre cet espèce de brun sortit d'on ne sait ou il avait réussit à le faire sourire et à le rendre heureux. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour le détruire, le rendre aussi malheureux que lui, il le haïssait, au plus haut point, il l'obsédait alors il devait à son tour souffrir, en pleurer , il devait avoir aussi mal que lui. Mais pourquoi si il le haïssait tellement ça le faisait tant souffrir après tout il avait fait ce qu'il voulait, la mission avait été un sucés, alors pourquoi Draco ne souffrait pas, la raison était évidente, c'était à cause de ce Sasuke. Son corps réagit alors que esprit était juste embué de noirceur et de souffrance, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il leva sa baguette vers le couple en face de lui. Sasuke fut le premier à réagir, sa condition de ninja lui offrant des réflexes hors du commun. Il activa son Sharingan et plongea Harry dans une illusion. Il se retrouva dans son esprit face à lui et là il lui parla simplement, calmement mais avec un ton froid et qui montrait clairement la détermination e le sérieux du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre vous, si un jour Draco veux m'en parler il le fera mais là maintenant il est à moi. Je ne suis pas un sorcier, mais en revanche je suis un ninja très puissant, alors tu peut bien être n'importe qui tu ne m'effraies absolument pas. Si j'avais voulut à cet instant au lieux de parler j'aurais put te torturer, ici le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon, alors qu'une minute s'écoulent pour les autres ici c'est une année, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux être imaginatif dans ce domaine, il faut croire que c'est génétique. En tout cas tu l'oublies, tu ne l'approches même pas, tu oublies même qu'il a existé, sinon je te jure que tu me supplieras pour que je t'achève et je te promet que je le ferais sans sourcier. C'est claire ?

- C'est claire garde le, deux tarés ensemble je serais curieux de voir ce que ça va donner.

- On verra en effet mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on verra ça sans toi.

Sasuke stoppa l'illusion, il se trouvait bien face à Harry mais ce dernier baissa aussitôt sa baguette en affichant un aire clairement dégoûté, puis il se retourna et dit simplement qu'ils n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement. Que tout les autres sorciers présents avaient d'autre choses à faire. Draco leur indiqua qu'il pouvait partir, qu'il avait encore une ou deux choses à faire ici avant de rentrer définitivement. Sasuke lui prit la main et sous le regard médusé des sorciers et ninja présents le traîna à sa suite afin de le ramener chez lui. Il prendrait quelques affaires et après ils partiraient, mais cette fois il le ferait correctement, il allait prévenir l'Hokage et dire au revoir aux personnes qui lui étaient chers.

Tout les sorciers présents transplanèrent et Harry ne vit pas le sourire de satisfaction qu'affichait ses deux amis en voyant Draco heureux avec un autre.

Tout les ninjas présents partirent également et Tsunade sentait déjà que ça allait pas être de tout repos, elle en avait déjà la migraine.

Toshiro observait toutes ces personnes présentes face à lui, il voyait un rouquin qui avait l'aire de bien s'amuser, une jeune fille brune qui semblait ravit mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était ce mec aux cheveux blancs et à l'œil balafré qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Sentant l'ambiance devenir pesante Yu passa automatiquement ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, montrant ainsi à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Allen fit une grimace très déplaisante en voyant le couple. Ça le bouffait, comment ce connard arrogant pouvait être dans ces bras alors qu'il s'était refusé à lui. Il bouillait, cette rage qui montait en lui était juste la même qui le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait du brun. Pourquoi il fallait que ça se passe toujours comme ça, pourquoi Yu ne s'intéressait jamais à lui. Le regard qu'il posa sur eux était clairement haineux et alors qu'il s'approcha dans une démarche clairement pas amicale du tout, Matsumoto se figea entre lui et Toshiro. Ce dernier surprit, ba oui il aurait pu se débrouiller tout seul franchement, sourit malgré lui, c'est vrai qu'elle était pleine de défaut sa vice capitaine mais elle avait aussi ces bons côtés, et au fond il l'aimait bien. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire de se détendre et se tourna vers ce mec qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- J'ai aucune idée de qui tu es et sérieux je m'en fou pas mal, mais essaye même pas de t'interposer entre nous, je te préviens tout de suite que tu ne fais clairement pas le poids alors dégage de notre route et surtout n'essaye même pas de l'approcher ou je te tue sans la moindre hésitation j'espère que j'ai été assez claire.

Sur ces paroles il se retourna et fit face à Yu qui le prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa à la vue de tous. Il s'aperçut rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée car si Allen lui était clairement soufflé par l'audace de Toshiro et décontenancé par le baiser qu'il voyait, Matsumoto elle était ravie. Elle cria, jubila, sautilla dans tout les sens, avant de prendre son capitaine préféré dans les bras et l'étouffer à moitié dans son décolleté. Yu était abasourdit par cette démonstration de tendresse alors que son amant essayait en vain de se défaire de cette étreinte étouffante. Il comprit rapidement le « ça sera pas de tout repos » que lui avait dit son amant quelques jours plutôt. Yu annonça aux exorcistes présents qu'il ne rentrerait pas, de toute façon les biens matériels pour lui étaient juste superflu, et il avait le plus important, sa Mugen et son homme. Il se tourna vers son amant et lui signifia qu'ils pourraient partir quand il le voudrait. Toshiro regarda sa vice capitaine et après un bref signe de la tête il utilisa son Zampakto pour ouvrir le passage entre leurs deux mondes. Yu restait sur ses gardes mais quand il sentit son amant lui prendre la main il se dit qu'après tout si lui lui avait fait confiance il pouvait bien à son tour lui faire confiance.

Notre fée avait assisté à toute la scène et décidément elle se trouvait très doué, vraiment très doué en ce qui concernait l'amour. Elle se dit vaguement qu'elle continuerait de les suivre de loin.

Cela faisait un an que Sasuke et Draco s'était trouvé dans cette maison, depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quitté. Ils s'étaient découvert au fur et à mesure du temps, ils aimaient la vie qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Draco avait du retourner à l'école afin de finir sa scolarité, ça n'avait pas été très simple mais ils avaient réussit à trouver un compromit. Sasuke était devenu chef de la sécurité à poudlard. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir magique mais en revanche rien que ses yeux effrayaient la majeur partie des élèves. Bon cette même partie d'élèves fantasmer aussi graves sur lui mais bon.

Draco en avait bavé pendant cette fin d'année scolaire mais il fallait avouer que ces nuits avec son brun ténébreux lui faisait oublier ces journées pourries ou Harry essayait de le coincer en lui jetant n'importe quelle sortilège. C'était dur, passer ses journées avec ces anciens amis, son ancien amour mais dès que Sasuke le croisait par inadvertance dans les couloirs il retrouvait le sourire. Draco avait prit son temps pour faire le point sur ces sentiments, il n'avait pas voulut se précipiter et quand à la fin de l'année son parrain et accessoirement le maître des potions de l'école lui proposa de devenir son apprenti, il en parla avec son brun. Ce dernier le suivit sans hésiter, pouvoir terroriser tout ces gosses d'un simple regard lui plaisait au plus haut point. Il aimait son blond, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, pas aller trop vite alors il le laissait faire, il les laissait avancer à leurs rythme après tout ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Maintenant les choses étaient différentes, Potter était partit, ainsi qu'une majorité d'élèves il ne restait qu'une poignée de jeunes de la classe du blond et ça c'était très bien. Draco était plus calme depuis la rentré, son nouveau rôle lui plaisait beaucoup, il était passionné et son parrain même si il était sévère l'encourageait constamment à progresser. Ils étaient retourné quelques fois à konoha histoire de régler quelques affaires de bien immobilier en grande majorité et à chaque fois qu'il y était retourné Naruto agissait étrangement avec lui. Le brun était assez heureux de vivre en dehors des ninjas même si les combats lui manquaient. Sa vie était différentes de ce qu'il s'était imaginé mais pas désagréable pour autant et il se dit que peut être dans l'avenir il pourrait envisager quelques changements histoire de pouvoir se défouler de temps à autres. Oui Draco est lui était heureux et ils l'avaient amplement mérité. Sasuke était également ravi car ce week end ils allaient retrouver Yu et Toshiro. Ils étaient resté en contact après leur rencontre et lui et Draco les avait invité à passer le week end au manoir. Ils allaient pouvoir en profiter, s'amuser un peu. Perdu dans ces pensées il n'entendit pas son blond rentrer. Ce dernier se faufila discrètement derrière son amant et le prit dans ces bras avant de venir embrasser sa nuque.

- Tu m'as l'aire bien pensif ce soir, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien je me disais juste que le moment était venu.

- Le moment de quoi tu parles ?

- Le moment de te le dire.

- Me dire quoi.

- Que je t'aime Draco.

Draco le savait mais pourtant l'entendre l'emplis de joie et il s'empressa d'aller embrasser son brun avant de lui souffler « moi aussi je t'aime » Ils étaient enfin heureux et personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer c'était une certitude d'ailleurs Sasuke ne comptait absolument pas s'arrêter un si bon chemin et il comptait bien lui demander sa main. Mais chaque chose en son temps...

Toshiro ne lui avait pas menti, la vie à la soul socity n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Les équipes étaient dirigés pour la plupart par des mecs vraiment étrange, d'ailleurs il ne s'en était toujours pas remis, quand il avait été présenté aux autres capitaines, il avait faillit en mourir de rire. D'abord il y en avait un qui ne passait sûrement pas inaperçue ce mec avec une tête de clown, il avait vite apprit à s'en méfier ce type était un espèce de savant fou. Un autre avec un manteau fleurit qui préférait picoler plutôt que de bosser sérieusement, lui aussi à éviter trop dangereux de passer une soirée avec lui sans finir ivre mort. Mais il y avait aussi cet homme qui semblait très complice avec ce capitaine extravagant ayant un grand penchant pour le saké, Yu trouvait qu'il avait des aire de gosse, sûrement à cause de son Zampakto, bref il y avait aussi cette folle furieuse responsable des opérations spéciale et accessoirement raide dingue de son mentor cette femme à la peau caramel, il la trouvait juste bizarre, d'ailleurs toutes les deux en fait. Et puis il y avait aussi ce capitaine qui ne réfléchissait pas, d'ailleurs yu pensait clairement qu'il en était incapable, il avait obtenu une immense force brute mais un ridicule petit cerveau hé oui tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi chanceux que le brun qui lui avait obtenu les deux. Sans compter cet autre capitaine qui avait l'aire d'avoir un balais dans le cul tant il paraissait coincé. En bref Yu en serait mort de rire en voyant ça mais bon il avait vite arrêté d'y penser quand il avait croisé le regard de sa douce moitié. Un an qu'il l'avait rencontré et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que maintenant. Il le regardait nu, entendu a ses côtés, le sexe était formidable avec Toshiro et même si ils avaient du faire des aménagements pour préservé la santé mentale de certain, presque chaque nuit ils s'unissaient. Aucun ne se lassait du corps de l'autre. Yu était vraiment heureux en plus après avoir attendu de longs mois, Toshiro lui avait avoué son amour pour lui alors qu'ils avaient jouis à l'unissons. Oui il était vraiment bien ici avec lui. Il lui avait fallut s'adapter, surtout que pour une raison obscure, c'est surtout qu'il s'en foutait et que donc il n'avait retenue aucune des raisons que lui avait donné son amant, la soul socity était constamment attaquée, mais bon la vie tranquille n'était pas pour lui, il l'avait toujours su. Alors il travaillait, il était beaucoup plus fort que beaucoup de shinigami et il avait même finit par réussir à travailler en équipe. Mais il avait sa récompense tout les soirs, il pouvait étreindre son homme, tout les soirs il pouvait l'aimer sans retenue, et chaque nuit il dormait dans ces bras, ayant le droit à des réveils tendre et amoureux, la vie avec Toshiro était juste un enchantement alors quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Yu avait flanché il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et il lui avait à nouveau fait l'amour sans le quitter des yeux et il lui avait fait répéter pendant toute leur étreinte lui faisant même crier suivant l'intensité de son déhanchement et une fois reput il lui avait enfin dit à son tour à quel point il l'aimait. C'était bon d'avoir enfin une personne pour qui on comptait et qui avait autant d'importance en retour. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'il apprécierait autant ça mais il devait être honnête et dire que maintenant qu'il y avait goûté il n'était pas question qu'il s'en passe. Ils s'aimaient et avec la puissance des deux hommes réunient personne n'aurait osé se dresser devant eux.

Bon il y avait aussi une partie de la population (surtout féminine) qui étaient devenues leur fan, elles essayaient sans cesse de les prendre en photo (le appareilles ayant été fait rentrer en douce par un certain shinigami remplaçant dont on taira le nom) et même leur regards froids n'y faisait rien, elles leurs voué un véritable culte. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'à la vue de deux hommes les filles s'enflamme autant. Alors oui ça n'était pas de tout repos mais il s'en foutait, ils allaient partir en week end et rejoindre Draco et Sasuke et quand ils rentreraient ils retrouveraient leur vie de fou, mais c'était aussi la vie qu'ils aiment alors rien n'était vraiment important car enfin ils avaient comprit que l'amour était en effet le plus beau et délicieux des sentiments.

Notre fée avait tout suivit, tout vue, elle les avait visité à leur insu, et elle était ravit. Elle avait cloué le bec à son patron en lui désobéissant et en rapportant d'aussi bon résultat et surtout surtout elle était devenue une légende pour les autres fées. En effet toutes les fées avaient découvert une chose LE YAOI et alors là avec ces deux couples ells étaient servit. Elle avait donc distribué une grande quantité de photos plus ou moins équivoque, photos magique bien sûr histoire de bien les voir bouger, chaque fée ayant un besoin urgent de Yaoi venait la voir et elle aimait ça car en plus d'être une fée, notre fée appartenait à la maison de serpentard alors forcément être adulé de tous,faire des photos dans le dos de ses pseudos victimes, se faire une tonne d'argent avec et avoir cloué le bec à son patron forcément ça la rendait plus qu'heureuse !

D'ailleurs elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la prochaine mission qu'elle allait se lancer...

FINI


End file.
